Falling Fire, Shining Moon
by Quentix Starwing
Summary: A Fanfic about my OC Moonfire coming to earth after escaping his captors. As an ex slave things will be strange to change to him as he stays on Earth. An Action/Adventure with a hint of blossoming Romance for Starfire and Moonfire. Chapter 11 is now up, I'm back in business!
1. Origins

Origins: A Slave no longer 

In a deep sleep that had silenced the very feelings of his mind, relaxed him of any pain that he might sooner to be feeling; pain often the first of things to be visited upon him by the cruel runners of his thorough torture had been a testament of his rough treatment. Survival was simply embedded into his very core. He remembered the words of his parent as the only thing that had kept him going strong, his mother Seyuila speaking gently to her child before he never saw her again.

"Don't ever let despair grasp you Moonfire, please keep this promise for me son." She said it softly and had made it a gentle plea to him, holding that only thing to him while he was still in her arms; she wanted her boy to take care in the difficult life ahead of him. That of which she had no ability to help him with, given her weak position as a mere object of affection to be used by his father at the time, it was a heavy loss to her. She had been allowed but a few years with her child and was offered death; unknown to her son since she seemed to calm and reserved despite it.

Her message to him on his mind even now as he was tracing his fingers against his own hair in light, his sigh rose from his lips as he realized where he was again; not in his mother's care anymore. He was little more than 'Captive 43567844' a number that signified when he was processed and also what every piece of scum would call him 'captive' or '435' the first three numbers; as if he were a mere piece of meat. Though that would change…he'd been back building his energy and conserving his strength, the fools knew nothing of his other heritage and that was their downfall.

"So 435, today it's your turn to work in the boiler room, hurry up and get to work!" a whip crashed against his back, causing him minor damage; he thanked the heavens for his people's stamina and stability, it did make him much harder to cause harm to. The damage was less intensive on his skin, it had surely left Moonfire's courage unwavering; leaving him still willing to stand up against his oppressors and to attempt escape a second time. Today was that day that he'd finally manage to escape and to get away from the corrupt world, he was close…close enough to life that he could sense that were near to him.

As he rose from his thoughts of consciousness, he had found himself already on the exposed bridge, which scarcely held air to keep rebellion at a minimum. Due to the thin air, it also made the slavers less able to think despite being able to function where they did. As he took his seat on the side of the large mast-like structure, he placed his hands on the alloy metal and had started to force it into a full turn, it was simply his duty as one of four that had the physical strength to move such a massive object and not tire shortly after completing the twist.

Time passed quickly as often it did, you were a drone in motion not showing very much care for the work and only getting it done since that was the rhythm the slavers had set as the working pace. Moonfire gave a little yawn as he finished twisted the second of the masts into place and seemed to just yawn during the boring repeated motions that took would continue for the next few hours…the time was now!

"Grahh!" the cry of one slaver being stricken by the powerful bolt of energy that had projected from Moonfire's right hand, sent the monstrous form careening towards the deck from the mast's side. Moonfire's mind had focused on his escape, he leapt into the air and had launched one strangely glittering sparkling starbolt at the energy chain tying him to the ship and much to the surprise of his captors; it dispersed with ease. He was off then, turning back and firing powerful starbolt beams from his eyes, ripping a hole in the side of the ship; all that stored energy being released in his anger. He took care not to destroy the ship, there were valuable lives of the slaves on the ship, he looked to the nearby planets; there were some habitable ones and likely they'd make it.

It was time to go and not look back, without holding back any of his reserved strength, he gripped the slave collar and tore it from his neck violently; snapping it in two and leaving it to drift in space. He turned to the lights of the nearby system that he was sure inhabited life, turning his body through the air, he flew away from the ship at amazing speed, and he disappeared into the open cosmos with no fear for once.

--- --- ---

The thoughts flew through his head as he continued on his pace, it had been around 4 days since his escape and he'd had to stop and go to the planets surrounding for food and water, he thanked the heavens for his people's resilience, what mysterious second breed he had been were able to survive without water and food for days and show no signs of need. Even more so than the Tamaranean physiology that made him able to handle the harshness of space, his mysterious blood made him even further resilient to lack of food, water, and even allowing him to hold reserves of ultraviolet rays for flight and defense. Not many could even begin to guess what his other people were and he left it better that way, leaving it down to whom he might later learn to trust to tell them; if ever such a day came.

His travels had finally brought him to that place, the place of myth and legend for many, as it was simply too far along on the way; it was nothing that he was able to evenly identify with but he could see that he would be able to hide with the people of earth, or so he was hopeful to find out, without any further mental questions he flew himself towards the Earth and descended into the atmosphere slowly, having been without food for so long it was wearing him down; his descent into a new world for him.

--- --- --- ---

A few weeks later, the transition to the light gravity of the world was weird for Moon, he was used to the heavy feeling of near Jovian force in gravity and this world was so gentle. He found the language easy to assimilate after coming into contact with one human in the woods, the language was called English and it had a lot of probabilities to it, though it was nothing that he found a problem with. He found the planet to his liking and the food in the forest very editable by its nature.

"These things called trees are delicious, I am careful so not to harm the plant too badly; but it is wonderful to taste." He commented to himself, nibbling on a few maple leaves, the twigs themselves were gathered from numerous trees. He found the people to be rather intelligent but very biased in several meetings; while he should have been more savage by his nature, he found his intellect was well prepared for the situation of meeting the people.

He did indeed take care not to push himself too far however, he hadn't left the woods and gone into what was called a city on the Earth. He learned the technology as a whole was lacking and behind their norm that he'd seen, they as a people were weak and flimsy; so controlling his strength was part of the main need. But it could be dealt with he was sure, there wasn't too many things that were out of this world as far as he had imagined. There were heroes and they were to be his next main goal; it was time to become established in this strange world. His life could be here and he really enjoyed that feeling, he slept without worry and had actually been able to calm himself here. There was very little threat on the planet Earth or so he was left to think.

"I'll deal with all of this…tomorrow." He said with a little yawn, lying back against the maple tree trunk with one finger trailing back through his blue hair; life might not be bad here.

But little for Moonfire to know, despite his intelligence and adaptation skills being high; trusting Earthlings was a whole different story. A new chapter unwraps for the young hybrid Tamaranean whose life was just unfolding before him.

(End Chapter)

Little you know about him so far, Moonfire is a special character that I created for Teen Titans. I haven't fully decided the pairing for this yet o.o, if you have suggestions (that you'd like that being) please just send me some in my message box and such.

Well, till next chapter, I bid you adieu.

-Quentix


	2. Chapter 2: Encounter at the Golden Gate

Author's Notes: Well I am finally getting to Chapter 2 of this fic xD;, it took me forever to finally get started; but I don't think there is a problem with a little late start, when it gets done it shall be. Either way, I finally found the direction that I was taking with this fic, as far as the pairing and how the two will come together. All I ask of you readers is to give the pairing a slack, it won't be one that fans of the Teen Titans may like; especially with it being a CC. I myself am a fan of many years; both comics and the series. But hey experiments don't hurt right? So give it a chance is all I ask. Welp, let's get started.

----(end Author Notes)----

Chapter 2: Encounter at the Golden Gate Bridge

"Mmm, what a wonderful rest." he had slept on the forest ground, finding the coolness very calming to him, it was definitely better than sleeping on the humid ship floor or plate that would serve as his bed. Moonfire found that his life was very much doing better than he had originally thought. It had only been a total of a few days, he took a mini-rest period as he rested on Earth, since he had never taken a break; so a few days in the forest was wonderful.

As he headed out of the wood he thought back, his communication wasn't so bad, his understanding of the animals was quick to understanding, since his hearing range was far wider than human's, the chitter was actual words and languages that he learned to decipher within the few days. He had been given a descent chance and allowed to rest with some of the local animals; trying a variety of different places to sleep on the way.

"I am glad the animals are hospitable, let us hope the humans may at least be able to give me a chance." he looked human enough, he figured not having given a difficult entry would give him some kind of a chance; though he was still weary of the way the animals told him such dark tales of humans. He would keep it under advisement, if only to keep ahead of any actions they might make; well a little paranoia might serve him he figured.

-- A few hours later --

He found himself roaming the streets now, dressed in a hat and an oversized coat he had found in an alleyway, there was no thought to him it was thrown away; but he ignored it and simply was taking in the seemingly mindless walking habits of the people. He was really following anyone in potential moment, he was instead really just taking in the sights of Earth and the strange city he was about in.

"Wow." he had said, looking up at the expanse of large buildings and feeling overwhelmed by the structures that the humans had built; he however was drawn most to the park. It was the serene graces of the woods, but it had a subtly of human design, he knew this was an attempt to try and capture a piece of nature for the safety of the city.

"Humans are strange." he murmured to himself, he wasn't too loud; but he found it odd about them. he knew at one point in their history they lived with the land, yet they had escaped it, only to miss it and to do it the way they have; create industry on their world only to still miss their own wild nature.

"Such a shame they couldn't find the balance." he shook his head, they didn't find their balance between the two, of industry and nature for themselves. His attention was broken, as he heard the sound of an explosion; his eyes quickly turning in the direction. He was soon staring at the structure he had yet to really see, a massive golden bridge.

-- On the Bridge --

If ever there was an event so rare, it would have been the solo act of Starfire, never would one really get used to it; split up in an emergency. Starfire should be fine, she was a veteran member of the Teen Titans and evenly skilled in combat. The thoughts passed through her mind as she flew to the scene of the crime, it was easy to see who it had been. "Mammoth!" She called out the name of the H.I.V.E. graduate, he was acting on his own, lifting up a car when she called.

"Titans already? Doesn't matter, I'm in a foul mood; let's go!" He tossed the car at her, while people ran away screaming; it was a typical scene of combat. The car had easily missed her, but Mammoth was grinning for some kind of reason, there wasn't any mention as to why.

Starfire aimed a starbolt at him, her eyes flaring green with the charged energy in her body; she launched several accurate bolts at his body. Though the next moment stunned her, she noticed Mammoth weave in between them, with this speed that was not his to have.

"Getting a little lousy in aim Starfire?" He teased her, ripping up the ground and tossing a large chunk of concrete at her now; one that he was glad to see her punched through. He murmured to himself on a lower level. "That's right..." his words didn't mean much yet.

'Never have I seen him move with such speed, he must be training.' she was trying to surmise a reason as to why her bolts suddenly missed, she shook her mind of the thought and charged down; her fists glowing with renewed vigor of starbolts, fine then she'd take the fight to him. That was how it would be if that was how he'd play it, all she needed was a few good shots.

The two clashed in a burst of radiating energy, Starfire's fists aimed with intent, there she parried a strong punch from Mammoth and slammed one home in his chin; forcing him to stagger. Though while she moved in, he suddenly moved with great speed, something similar to kid flash; she could hear his voice in her ear.

"Good jab...but your too slow..." his words made her shiver strangely, what was he talking about?

"Ahh!" Her body was stunned back into reality, as a charged bolt of energy struck her back from his fist; it shot her forward into the asphalt of the ground, despite digging into it, she proved to be very ready as she pushed herself up in a front handspring. She was suddenly glad that Robin had been teaching her some martial arts, it only helped her; but again to be stunned since Mammoth was already there.

"A little slow don't you think?" He punched her again before she could react, another charged pulse of energy coming from his fist, he laughed; man this device worked wonderfully. 'Gizmo was right, the Teen punks don't stand a chance!' he laughed as his body whipped into a blur of speed, rivaling that of the kid flash.

He watched Starfire's body flying through the air, but had no chance to act, a powerful kick struck his face and shot him back into a tour bus's side, immediately causing it to explode from the sheer force of the impact. Mammoth was downed, and Starfire could only give a soft breath while centering herself.

"Who..?" she murmured gently, feeling the strong arms holding her; she shook her head softly to get her vision back; Mammoth did pack a punch.

"Are you okay?" Moonfire's voice came in a calm set, he was hovering some feet off of the ground, holding her. "You are a Tamaranean, yeah your fine." He gave a little smile, watching her recover.

"Thank you, as they say here my fellow countryman." she had been watching some older history documentaries on T.V., she found that as the best way to identify one from her planet. This was a shock to her since in the past years she had found no one else aside from sister who came. Who was this stranger? She did notice that he was a little thinner, his hair a dull moon blue as it looked; it made her frown; what happened to him?

"Allow me." He said as he had looked down at Mammoth, flying down after the villainous H.I.V.E. graduate with some annoyance; he had come across this dishonorable act of not only using a device to make one stronger, but bragging about it. "I'll fix you for your dishonor." Moonfire made it clear he was talking to Mammoth.

"Yeah sure." was all that Mammoth said as he disappeared in a blur of speed, knowing this stranger was low enough, Mammoth wasted little time as he ran to Moonfire from his blindside; aiming a punch for his hip.

Though by this time, Mammoth's punch was evaded, merely by the show of skill Moonfire had; a honed sixth sense in a way. He turned his foot back and slammed it into Mammoth's face while kicking him back, though there was no one way that it was over so quickly. Moonfire fired several powerful Starbolts after Mammoth as he flew back.

"Like that's gonna hi-huh? Gah!" he had only a moment to feel two hands pushing him forward into the starbolts, there the blast emitting a strange field while Mammoth was ejected from the field of light, as if he were some kind of a slingshot had hit him and sent him further off. Mammoth had yet to figure it out, even after he was digging up the turf of the ground with his back; all he knew is that he was in some pain now.

"That's enough out of you, you shall not harm another person." having already used his assimilation skills to copy the language, he spoke the words he believed to be the most perfect for the moment; something he heard in his mind as heroic. It was best time now to finish this, he wouldn't was another moment, he watched Mammoth rising and darted at him quickly, he'd use his other powers and expose him to the full strength of his repulsor energy; that would defeat him he imagined.

It was of simple focus that made something that easy to follow on point, just one more sign of the wave, after throwing several normal starbolts; he launched himself directly to the side where he fired the Repulsor wave into Mammoth's back, the shot; even if blocked still repulsed someone's being and in Mammoth's case shot him into the powerful starbolts. It was a simple matter of moments before that battle had ended, in favor against the H.I.V.E. graduate, it left him with very little favor if any at all; he was being carted off to jail.

Now this only left the moment that Starfire with asking the stranger who he was, what he was doing on earth, amongst many questions; there was a lot to bring up. The only question was, could her guest very well give her the answers she was looking for? Things were pretty rough amongst the Titans now, since they'd been doing more split up work, she figured that she could handle a simple Q and A with a fellow from her planet; while she was weary of her sister, this stranger seemed pretty open.

"You must have a ton of questions for me, I can answer them, but I would like to return to the woods; I find myself quite hungry." he made that mention, some of those oak leaves were looking really good; but he wanted to feel more comfortable in what he considered a personal area for him, that was definitely an area he felt free in.

For now it was just a matter of Starfire accepting his conditions and flying with him to the nearby woods, at least she'd be able to get some answers out of him that she was looking for.

(End Chapter)

Sorry all of my readers, who had to wait the eternity to get me to come back into the center of writing XD, but campus life is new and it took me a while to finish all my school crap. I'm back in the saddle, though loads of school work may stop me.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Earth

Author Notes: Whew! Finally getting this chapter out of my blood, I had finally thought this through seriously, given the time and direction I finally was pointed in a direction. Starfire is a bit older and wiser through time's experiences on Earth. This does include a bad break up with Robin in her relationship that was started in the series. I am using this as a reason to make Starfire a little bitter, she is not a horribly altered soul; but she has learned the hard way that life isn't what it seems. Through her trials she has become a truth earthling by having discovered the changes in people and the pain that can be learned through relationships.

This story I think will show the light and difference between someone who has been isolated as an individual and only lived as a slave his entire existence; knowing nothing but sub-class citizenship and that you are not a person but a mere number.

While Starfire has become sober to the painful reality that is on Earth and that the regular people go through every day, she is now a more experienced teenager who has been exposed to the cruelty and everyday life. She can't so easily believe that one who was a slave could still be so innocent; it will be an interesting pairing I think.

Chapter 3: Welcome to Planet Earth

Starfire had introduced Moonfire to the Titan's Tower, it wasn't because he was just someone from her world or that he had saved her; Star had grown to genuinely tell whether a person was good by first impressions. She had observed Moonfire's interactions with many of his surroundings and they were of general reactions that surprised her. Much on the way over to the Titan's tower she flew with him, so she could keep an eye on any suspicious behavior and ensure that he wasn't trying to fool her.

(-Some Time Earlier-)

Starfire was going to make sure that her savior was true, that he was not someone who was playing the hero for a goal. She had met several of those through life on earth; that people would stoop so low as to play a hero to gain trust. She would not fall victim to it again as that would seem certain. She had no such trust as to let things go so far. She felt even more bothered by this point, with her break-up with Robin; it was bad enough being on the team still. This stranger would not make a fool of her, be her from her world or not; she'd treat him with contempt as he might just turn out to be another Blackfire.

She let her mind think up her kind of plan; her plot to unravel this miscreant that she had made up in her mind was made. She had gone so far as to lead him on a few detours that were unnecessary on the route to the Tower, it did shock her that such a mind was so open, he was asking her about everything; she found herself feeling almost like a guide as opposed to someone watching over the stranger that the Titans knew nothing about. He was generally bewildered by all and enthusiastic to learn something new about Planet Earth. But something had stood out to her above all else, it was her explanation of police to him, that seemed to evoke a little surprise in him.

"What made you so interested to hear about the police Moonfire?" she asked him right off the bat, she was trying to find out whether it was an act or some kind of sub-planning; she knew Slade had been responsible for so much in the past and this could be another ploy.

"It was just…that from my days as a slave, I learned that the Police as they are called here, are the authoritative figures who punish the slaves for not working hard enough; that they dished out force and pain to serve as a reminder not to fail." His eyes were downcast as he said this, his emotions were wide open from that point; he was very much opened up to her at this point. There was a following smile that seemed to illuminate the sadness on his face afterwards. "But, I am glad to hear that they have good purpose, that they are not the crooks that I had been met by so many times."

"I see…I'm sorry to evoke such a painful memory for you Moonfire." She was seriously sorry since she saw that the pain washing over him was raw. "Does that mean that this was very recent?" she was suddenly worried about that fact, did that mean they were close?

But Moonfire's face seemed to catch her face there as he gave her a little shake of his head. "Yes it was close, but I can see it on your face, my captors were defeated and the slaves all freed. I did what I felt was right and…getting vengeance for myself or my fallen mother would not be just or what she wanted for me." Moonfire spoke very rustically to her; he had nothing to hide from her he felt.

It was a sharp blow to Starfire at how sincere he was since he spoke the truth and she could feel it; that took her as a little too trusting for a stranger. She was still suspicious of him, but in a different way now…

"Why are you placing your trust in me Moonfire? It is nice to be trusted, but…don't you think I might trick you?" Star was speaking from her own personal experience, life had not been all bitter to her but it was no picnic; she learned many painful customs on Earth through betrayal and other painful things.

"Even if you may trick me, I would still trust in you Starfire, you are all I would know as a person of our home world; you are fluent in the ways of earth. Perhaps I might have to learn through trickery, but nothing might hit me so hard; nothing could be so horrible or compare to the life I escaped from. Though I might learn new pains…they are the experiences of a life to be learned, lived, and sooner loved." His words were so philosophical but just his truth, his experience and beliefs now.

She found herself frowning on the way in, he was a slave and she was a bitter hero on earth; were they really in the same boat? She couldn't be truly sure and that was what bothered her. She wasn't sure whether it was how okay he was with it or that she was feeling some remorse for testing him out to be genuine.

(-End Flashback-)

"Here is Titan's Tower." she had gestured it to him, showing him the large T-shaped tower and of course as before, she was not surprised to him absolutely stunned by it. There was something about his easy amusement and interest in things of such varying objects that she had found amusing, she patted his shoulder lightly; this was a habit to break sooner now than later.

"Hmm? What is it Starfire?" he looked to Starfire with some interest, since she was stopping him there must've been a reason right?

"Let me give you a small tip, to blend in better try not to be wowed by everything at once okay?" she smiled softly to show her good nature meant by it. "It's okay to be shocked about things you've never seen, but try to keep it to oneself, just keep the excitement a little down." She was sure this would help him out; she looked to ensure he understood.

He gave a soft nod as he looked at her some, he was obviously curious as to why for a minute, but he gave a nod. "Alright, I'll keep it down; I'll need to read about why later." He was speaking of his interest to understand the reason as for why.

"Alright good, come inside now; I'll show you more of the city later. Right now we need to get you dressed in something more human and less slave; those days are over for you I promise." She was kind of saying she'd protect him right? She felt a little better about it then, since she meant it.

"Thank you Starfire." He smiled at her and nodded, waiting for her to lead him inside, he seemed to have a very strong sense of manners for some reason; he had what was almost aristocratic level of mannerisms to note, he held the door open for her.

"Thanks Moonfire, did you pick that up from around here?" she was smiling a little, pleased that he had some kind of manners at all being a slave.

"Yes, they were painfully beaten into us." He was still smiling, speaking of it with no problem it seemed. "If we ever made a mistake or forgot manners we were punished severely, they would never let you know why; but I learned it's because sometimes we slaves were multi-purpose in use to matters that went beyond the ship." The image of it was portrayed for Starfire to give imagery to her mind.

"I see…I'm sorry." She said it then, almost taking back that thank you, if such brutal things were employed to have someone learn it.

"Don't be sorry Starfire; if it is useful on Earth then it is not a waste of the pain I endured." He meant it, trying to see the good in bad as always; he didn't forget his mother's fondest lesson.

She found herself shaking her head at Moonfire's enthusiasm and this seeming 'happy-go-lucky' glow that hovered around him; she was already trying to understand why he was so happy when he did nothing but apparently suffer. Star couldn't bring herself to understand why he was so happy or proud of what he was; she admitted to herself she found this both admirable and annoying at once. Could nothing make him unhappy? She was starting to wonder if her condition was left only to her.

"So where to now?" he had to ask, there since he just wasn't sure in what was going to be going on at all, she brought him up here and of course; he was politely trying to find his way to remove this clothes from him. This symbol of his slavery had to be destroyed and he would see to it.

"Right this way, in here is a guest room." She led him to the fourth floor where there had been emergency quarters for heroes or just aliens, one place that could guarantee safety to the visitor under guard of the Teen Titans.

She introduced him to his room for the time being; at least until the others came back and they could hopefully decide a satisfactory fate for him. Not to sound like judges, but they could decide to let him trial as a Titan or introduce him to other heroes; she somehow saw him doing this already.

"There are some clothes in the closet there, kind of emergency clothing really; we prepare for things like this." She gave a little smile, it was true enough since the clothing there was a unisex garb that he could wear until he found something he liked elsewhere.

"Thank you, I'll go right in." he slipped inside and had went about getting his new garb on, since this was an important part of it to this end; he had enough modesty to close the door while doing do. He had learned through manners training, that unless the master/mistress told you to bare yourself in public, you would do no such thing.

It wasn't until Starfire heard a small blast; that she raced back to the room there she spotted him disintegrating the slave attire he had been wearing; though he kept the hoop after removing it for one reason or another. She couldn't yet tell why, but she gave a little smile at him destroying it; he looked up after doing so to look to her.

"Oh, sorry if I startled you I just didn't want this thing laying around; I couldn't leave it here…this signifies my defeat as a person and that I was property. That is no more now, I am real and alive; I breathe and talk so I am no different from anyone else." He was making some kind of a statement as if it needed to be said.

"Say Moonfire? Do you…see yourself maybe doing what you did earlier more professional?" she didn't want to sound rude asking him right away to hop back into action of using his powers.

"If you mean that I might consider fighting people like that fellow from earlier…yes, I've already been giving that thought." He looked to her with a serious look in his eye. "I've seen robberies of people while I was in the wood, those who use the home of animals for misdeed; it can't be allowed." He was already sounding heroic, even nearly posing the way he stood there. He looked up as he spotted something intriguing; Starfire giggling.

"I'm sorry Moonfire, hope I didn't ruin the moment." She was looking pleased with it; he looked cheesy enough to be like heroes from comic books. "You just, well…you are serious but you sound like a comic book hero." She almost couldn't keep from giggling again.

"Comic book hero..?" the question arose from him and she just patted his shoulder lightly.

"Well, if you aren't tired I'll take you to the Titan's library and I'll show you what I mean." She said as he offered this to him.

"I'm rested enough; I slept very well in the woods this morning; within the comfort of a doe and her fawn as humans call them." His honesty was very straight-forward and Starfire just shook her head, smiling since he reminded her of her first years on Earth.

"Another quick tip, honesty is golden they say here; but the truth is too much honesty is a bother. Just give enough info to let me know, don't paint the whole picture so to speak." She was trying to use a saying to get it across to him.

"Ah, I understand; so it is better to just say I have rested rather than the whole story." He was looking to her for confirmation then.

"Bingo, now right this way Moonfire; you catch on quick…that's cute." She just commented on it, smiling since he seemed to take the compliment but missed the inference. Well he had a lot to learn and she would get him started on the basics. She felt much better in general, it was more than helping someone; but likely…finding innocence was not something that was a lie anymore. She took comfort in noticing that the universe still held such things within it.

As Starfire showed Moonfire books and began her explanations of things to do and not to do, it was just one nice bond to have with someone; here was her first good friend that wasn't a Titan in a long time.

(End Chapter)

Starfire finds Moonfire a fairly nice person so far, his innocence and good nature is his weakness so far. As a slave he has very little self image, though his articulate nature seems to hide that fact well; it is one of the many things that will be unraveled in this adventure.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, until the next time I bid you all adieu.

-Quentix


	4. Chapter 4: Adjustment to Life

A/N: Well I'm back and better than ever, this vacation last week was just what I needed to ensure that all of the right thoughts were in order, the best thing for me to do now is to get back into my daily grind; but while I'm doing that I will also write even faster, as I've found the ideas for the story to continue; come and enjoy this chapter I'm writing, it shows much promise I think.

Well without further adieu, here we go!

(End A/N)

Chapter 4: Adjustment to Life, the New Titan Hopeful

Having been living at the Titan's Tower for over several weeks now, Moonfire was trying to get used to the life set before him in life, it was nothing that was ultimately beyond him or anything with how Starfire broke it down for him; while she found his personal tastes to be interesting in his attire, she had gotten him to alter his attire outside of the tower when they went to answer calls from the people and to do a job she had once lost passion for. With a little sigh Starfire let her fingers brush through her hair, pushing some of the loose strands from the front of her face.

Time had passed since Robin had stepped up his patrols and seemed to make sure every moment was spent away from the Tower, she had barely seen the boy that used to tell her how he felt; that wasn't afraid to show her feeling and now...she felt crummy inside whenever the thought of 'that boy' passed through her mind again.

"Robin, where did we go wrong?" Star had never been able to put her finger on the moment where they began to drift apart, in her mind things were perfect; with Slade having been thwarted again, she hoped that Robin would look to take off a little more time so they might see one another, but he seemed to become more distant; she didn't take it personal or let it bother her. She let her thoughts focus on trying to fix the situation to the best of her ability was all she could do.

A knock at the door drew Starfire out of her daydream as she stood before the mirror, she had been ready to go a fair while ago now; she was taking Moonfire under the Golden Gate bridge to practice some target practice on moving targets. She was learning from him and he was learning from her, as her experience served her when it came to shooting moving targets; she was able to ensure that he was no longer missing as often as he did. But what stunned her is within the way he formed different starbolts in set ups that allowed certain field radius destruction or even different effects.

"I-I'll be out in a minute Moonfire, hang on." Star's voice was gentle and a little shaken, something that let she knew would tip him off that she was thinking about Robin once more; she told him a little bit about it so that he wouldn't be so curious, to her happiness he wasn't the prodding kind to try and get answers out of people.

--Outside Starfire's room--

As it seemed to be the point, it was sure that Moonfire had leaned back against the wall and given off a little smile that was on his face, he sighed and turned as he looked down the hall; well he was dressed in a set of some custom style loincloth that covered him very well, in that factor he had this particular attire made at a tailor in town that Star had shown him too.

His attitude about life on Earth had changed more than a little bit with Star's help to adjust; things hadn't been half as bad since she started to help him understand the way of things and life's little turn while working to keep the people of San Francisco steady.

"I wish that Starfire wasn't in such pain, I would want to understand but I will not prod." Moonfire told himself as he leaned back into the wall and practiced charging starbolts into his hands, he wasn't going to discharge them but his goal was to make sure he could shoot them from anywhere; this including his tail, yes it was known just to Starfire that he was a half breed by his nature.

His father had hardly been known for his kindness, in that stead it was the reason he was a slave in the first place; because his father could have given a damn about his existence in general. Moonfire let his anger off in a single breath, a long exasperated breath that allowed him to smile and live his life with hardly a worry in his mind.

Moonfire fixed his hair with a few simple motions, fingers sliding the luscious blue hair back into place behind his ears, with just enough to cover the tips of his ears; which according to those humans who seemed to like his look, told him that he looked like something called an elf. He looked it up and noticed that elves were being of myth and were revered by some people, though so as not to make this mistake his hair was often adjusted to let his ears remain just hidden from the world.

"Moonfire, hey you alright?" Star had noticed that he was further down the hall looking in a hallway mirror; one of the new additions to the floor that Robin 'allowed' her to put up some time, for now she had been ready to go.

"I'm fine; we can go whenever you're ready." Moonfire's ever gentle smile had caused a reaction in Starfire that he wasn't sure was good or bad.

"Good, Let us go!" Star's sudden burst of jubilance came at that instant she grabbed his hand and took him flying down the hallway; masterfully she guided him through the halls of the Titan's tower, until they made their way down the hall and soon to the elevator, which took them down to the entrance; where she immediately took him to the sky.

Star's attitude for the first time in a good few weeks was brighter than she'd ever felt herself be, while she had been getting over the heartache that she had suffered that many weeks ago; for the first time since this strange boy fell into her lap and now what she considered her responsibility, she was actually happy for once.

"Does the sunlight not feel wonderful?" Starfire's tone and smile had for once in the longest time in the 3 years she was on Earth up to this point, she felt some kind of rebirthing through all of this period, her struggles and her pain had come to cocoon around her in a manner, trapping her in the pain and limiting her world.

"You know Moonfire, I really have to thank you for coming to Earth…so much has made my life better; yeah it sounds cheesy but I think you were that last thing I needed to finally get over him." Starfire laughed a little bitterly, she wasn't over Robin by a long shot and her heart knew it.

Moonfire's head shook gently, though the smile remained on his face, he drifted up so he was flying at her side and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Not yet, but maybe I am helping as I hope I am." His words were true, as open as Moonfire had been from the very start. He hid nothing from Starfire and hoped that it was somewhat helpful to her, she was patient with bringing him up to speed on a number of things; the customs of Earth were still a little rough around the edges for him, but he was working it out all the same.

Starfire didn't say anything for a minute, as she gestured for Moonfire to float onward while she stopped for a minute; her mind seemed to be going over everything that she knew to be true to her. That pain had still been true there and was now a kind of a dull ache in the back of her heart, it had yet to leave her alone and she felt a choking hiccup come; was it time for more tears? There was nothing but a moment of silence from her now.

As Moonfire floated forward he had been off in daydream land again, he found it easy to escape whatever he was doing and give his pained mind some ease; he didn't let Starfire feel his pain, didn't want her to know that even being free now, that he was buzzed awake from painful memories and those wounds he never let her see; long gone scars perhaps now but still a persistent reminder of where he came from in his past and that he wasn't exactly safe…yet. Moonfire felt something bump into him; it forced him back to reality quickly.

"…?!" As his body rattled with the sudden impact against his back surprise came rising from him, he felt arms around his waist and a head on his shoulder; it was suddenly so strange to be embraced in this way. He felt the soft heat creeping to his cheeks, what was this sudden feeling of excitement and nervousness taking him over? He hadn't begun to fathom it at all yet.

Again there was no words spoken between the two of them, it was just Starfire's arms resting around his waist and her head over the shoulder of her friend…yeah, he was her friend and she knew it. It wasn't because Moonfire had just offered it to her or because she said he was her friend to humor her, this felt like total acceptance of him; she felt her mind's ever irritating presence creeping up along her spine to scold her.

_'How could you accept another so fast? Are you trying to rush into pain again? This is a stranger, but he's still a **boy**! He's a strange boy at that! Haven't you been dumped hard enough before the salt is rubbed into that old wound again? Don't trust him.' _Starfire's mind was warning her, setting off all sorts of alarms to trigger some reaction from her, but it got none.

"I'm going to…put my trust in you, okay Moonfire?" her voice was soft, carefully neutral to hide her vulnerability, yet it held within it a message of possible pain; tremendous pain if he broke this trust that she was giving him.

"Alright." His words were straightforward, spoken without any need of thought or practice at some kind of response; the blush in his cheeks was still there, though only a light pink there as opposed to leaving some scarlet stain in his cheeks.

"I mean it that…I'm going to open up to you, I don't know why on Earth I am going to, but I like who you are and I want to trust you…Moonfire; I am gonna lay it all on the line to trust you." Starfire's words once again were spoken in all deep seriousness; it relayed the seriousness of the situation to him through her words.

"I understand you Starfire, you can trust in me." Moonfire's answer once more was given to her, no sign of doubt or even questioning her judgment.

She was quiet again, before she spoke up one more time; did he honestly understand the situation? What she was going to be doing with him? Did he understand that she was going to be giving her heart's final scraps of trust, to see if she could still manage not only to trust; but maybe even to care about a stranger…to care about him like she still did her other friends and fellow Teen Titans?

"Very well then, you will get this one chance with me Moonfire, if you break my trust then I will break you just as easily; I hope you understand this and what it means to me." She got serious and sounded as threatening to him as she was in the first few days of their meeting one another. Though as soon as she said it, she was already regretting it; she hoped not to scare off a potential friend like this but Robin…did he know what he'd made her into?

"I understand whole heartedly what you mean Starfire, not only will I not betray your trust; but I promise that I will not harm what relations you have with your friends, I will protect this trust and you with my own two hands." Moonfire's words were just as fiercely determined as she was to give him the pain if he gave up on it.

Star clutched to him then, giving his waist a small squeeze and nuzzling his hair a little bit; she wasn't sure why she was holding him this close, she hadn't cared about him before this did she? Not that she knew, he was little more than a guest in the tower and still he made things easier on her. She smiled into his hair, holding him carefully as if he were going to break; still not letting him go for what seemed to be a good eternity, one that she needed deep down inside of her.

That was all that Star needed to feel better, she smiled to herself and had let her fingers slide along hair playfully, this before she let him go; flying ahead she gestured for him to come on, just before she was moving on and at this point they two were headed under the golden gate, though eyes were upon them.

--At the Titan's Tower rooftop--

"Star, I hope you know what you're doing." The voice of the ever cautious Raven sounded, by now she had let her hair grow back out, though her trademark hood rarely left her head; having been friends with Starfire over the number of years, it was easy to see that she was worried for her friend.

As Raven sighed and turned to head back into the Tower's interior, her mind drifted over the last thing that she let herself feel from her friend; she wasn't really all that happy about what she was feeling from her, she noticed these were the feelings if not the dead on same thing she felt about Robin. Raven was always observant and rarely shared her speculation with anyone, yet now she was free to do so, but still on a restricted level.

"Something bothering you..?" the words coming from the shadows, though it was a voice she hadn't been expecting to hear, though this male figure stayed in the shadows and seemed to give her space that he thought she needed while in such thought.

"You don't have stay there you know." Her tone was that of someone happy to hear a voice; someone she smiled as she embraced him around his waist, looking to his hooded face she gave a brush stroke along his navy blue/black locks, looking into his piercing shadow looming eyes.

"I am no Titan, I didn't want to intrude." He said speaking the truth, though it seemed to be at random that he would just walk in from the shadows.

"You've done it before, to see me so why question it now? Besides, I missed you; you didn't tell me you returned from your home again." Her words were spoken in fondness for this boy, even the way she was holding indicated such; just who was he? This matter didn't seem to come up.

"I suppose out of old habit, you nearly finished me the first time we met, since I came up out of no where; I figured it best to play it safe." He said with a grin, well a soft one that was still careful.

"And if I had, then I wouldn't know the happiness that I do now; though you aren't in need of THAT much safe tactics are you?" she mused over his seriousness, sliding his smoky gray hood and cupped his cheek; looking at pale skin take a glow of red in his cheeks.

It was quite true that Raven had taken up dating someone, for about a full year she had been seeing the strange boy that invaded her life now from today one year ago; she was amazed that she was pursuing him, surprised that such a boy was actually so timid. She was amazed at his politeness, as he gave her the fight of her life on the first three occasions they met. Though it ended in her victory, she wasn't interested in killing a stranger whom she initially thought for an enemy; it was his foolish comment that made her first take interest in him.

"So, do you remember the dumb thing you said..? Hmm? The first thing after our last battle, that saved you from a wall crushing you?" it was funny that Raven had come so close to truly killing someone; but since she hadn't…and she learned to let it go, she could look back and laugh at it.

"Uhh…Why exactly are we fighting? I don't really have a place to be, where exactly is here?" his voice came out word for word, in proof of his sheer innocence, if such a thing were possible in a kind of Shadow caster that he was.

As Raven took the young man to her room, she left Starfire to her feelings and this strange boy that she was teaching the ways of the world, Raven couldn't help but let one thought enter her mind.

_'Starfire, be careful with your heart…I don't want to see another collapse.' _The mental words of caution never left her mind, she swore to herself that unless Starfire asked for the help, she wasn't going to be pressing her luck with it.

While they had not been seen too often, it was obvious with the upgrades of the Tower that Cyborg was still around; the steaming kitchen a sign of Beast Boy and his crazy food concoctions…but where was the boy wonder? The one who had become the analogous Nightwing? What did all of this mean and the silence between the once well knit members of the Teen Titans had suffered something, but what?

(End Chapter)

Well I hope this was a twist worthy of you the readers, I was hoping to bring some surprise about all of this.

I have plans by the way to introduce this new character I threw in, and not to worry I will have some Robin for those Titan fans; though I will let you know I am not to sure of his involvement in the fic aside from being the ex-heart throb of Starfire. And no, I assure you that Starfire will not being simply jumping into a relationship with Moonfire, it's a thing called a plot that I happen to have.

You'll have to stay tuned to find out, though I promise it'll be worth the wait, please Read & Review; thanks ahead of time!

Until the next time adieu.

-Quentix


	5. Chapter 5: Prove your worth

A/N: Hello to all who read this fic, it's been a little while since I got started on this story; but it's enough that I have started to get back in touch with this story and its characters in that same right, things are progressing slowly for me as a writer with this fanfic; so just bear with me hmm? It will get better as we continue. We'll be discussing more with Moonfire's past as we continue, and just what his status is as a new citizen of Earth so to speak; since he never officially had any place that he lived before this.

(End A/N)

--

Chapter 5: Prove your worth, Are you Titan Material?

Another day's beginning got Moonfire up, his mind was trying to grasp the fact that waking up at a certain time was considered normal, instead of the usually waking up whenever whipped; the sting of the energy whip was still fresh in his mind. Even though one could get used to it, such a thing didn't mean that he'd come to appreciate it…such a thing brought him too many painful memories.

He shook the more regular feelings that came attached to those darker thoughts and sighed as he stood up tall, just giving off a soft stretch of his limbs as he rolled himself to the floor, catching himself and landing on all four; he rose and stretched something that had been well hidden before, a cat-like tail…that was a little thicker than should've been if he were a cat. However the prehensile tail obviously gave him extra balance, no ears in sight…it was a strange thing that had been seen clearly by his actions, not something that he was looking to reveal just yet; he noticed people on Earth had no tail.

It was not standing as a trait that he knew full blooded Tamaraneans shared as well, though that wasn't a fault or anything nor was he ashamed, he was just sure that there was more to be done before he revealed his extra balancing limb. He knew that the first he'd be telling was Starfire, it had been now about a full month and two days into the new month of October, there were many things to take into account on Earth; with this he'd been reading some books recommended by a stranger fellow that he'd met along the last week, a kind Shadow wielder; as was the best way he understood it.

"Xenith? Are you about?" He asked as he went into the hall, he wasn't sure where to find the young man, he knew very little about him except for the basic things. He found that the young male was involved with Raven and in that same point, a Titan after some time; though he found things terribly quiet for the start of a day like this.

Though the next moment would hit him with great impact; literally so. As Starfire struck, in practically tackling over her fellow Tamaranean as she laid him out with her rush; she was resting over him and her beaming smile shining as she looked at him.

"There you are sleepyhead! Honestly Moonfire, still sleeping so late into the morning?" she was teasing now, since it was only about 9 am, though it was later than she had known him to awaken.

Moonfire seemed to be stunned by the sudden tackle, though he reacted fairly enough, giving off a soft laugh and then smiling at her gently. "I am stunned is all, my dreams were stimulating." He said with a light smile in turn, looking up at her beautiful face and finding himself blushing, how could he not? After knowing her for a month, he had come to like his fellow Tamaranean a great deal; she had opened up slightly to him and become sweeter with each following day.

Though it was a given in that same point, that Star had started to like the clumsy-seeming curious boy who fell from the stars; she noticed that he was even still to that degree of his own, happily different from her in ways. She noted he seemed a little off in step, as if he were missing something when he walked; and she couldn't quite place it.

While she didn't want to seem rude, she knew that she was going to ask him, just what was making him stumble every few steps as he didn't in his room? How had she noticed that? Flying by a few times, she noticed he had a very natural grace about him in that manner.

"Moonfire? I've got a question for you, don't take this the wrong way…but are you hiding something? I notice, you stumble an awful lot when you are walking around the tower. It seems like something is missing, would you like to tell me what it is? Something that I can help with?" she asked him seriously, not yet letting him off of the ground while she watched his face.

He gave her a soft smile, she hit the nail right on the head, it kept him from having to make any really big decisions in that manner and obviously allowed him the freedom to show her his tail now.

"Yes Starfire, I've been meaning to show something that I have been a little shy to show off, well…it's my tail." He said to her lightly and then gestured to the side of his loincloth, it was clear to be seen that his choice of clothing had only slightly changed; due to his habitation as a slave he was adapted to wearing the rather revealing attire. His blue furred tail emerged from the cloth's edge, released from his waist where he had it wrapped around his form. Though of course, the length was rather large, given that fact that it was enough to give him balance; suggested it was easily over 4 feet.

For the moment she seemed stunned and watched the tail moving around freely, she watched it sway and seemed to be mesmerized by the near glitter showing beneath the fur, it made her curious now; though she hadn't put it to words, she was watching very carefully the tail that was moving from side to side and swaying up and down before her.

"It's so…nice!" she said after the long silence, trying not to be too terribly overdrawn about how she was reacting to it; but she did end up grabbing the limb and stroking the end of his tail over; examining the length of it with her fingers carefully. She didn't squeeze too hard, she wasn't trying to hurt him, but the look of his tail was one of those things that she wasn't very used to; of course this meant that she was going to be free to examine the tail as long as she was careful.

However these touches were not escaping Moonfire, in that same fact he'd gone very red in the face as she touched along the sensitive extension of his balance; it felt nice…really nice and calming, like petting would to a cat, it made him want to purr…and in that capacity he did just that, before he cleared his throat lightly, knowing that might catch her attention.

"Oh…Moonfire, did that hurt you? I'm sorry." She said apologetically, she'd figured that it must've been very sensitive to the touch if it hurt him.

"O-Oh no Starfire! I-It didn't hurt at all, in fact…it felt nice…ahem, and I mean…it just felt nice is all." He said while trying to look her in the eye and still seemed to be clearly blushing, he was obviously an exotic hybrid of some kind; he'd kept hearing it from the Slave trader, who was considering to give him to some royalty of some kind when they rendezvoused with much larger ship.

He was a little shamed by that fact that he seemed to be some kind of exotic pet to be played with or owned, maybe even used…after all he had been a slave and such a thing only bothered him that much more.

"O-Oh…I am sorry, that was my fault; I was just suddenly so curious. I apologize for intruding on your privacy." It was her turn to blush, Starfire realized she could've even been arousing him in some way, though not intentionally; it was obviously working very effectively on him; she imagined that the tail was a very sensitive area for him.

He shook his head gently, as it wasn't really her fault, he was just fine with the likes of her touch; though it did make him feel a little better in feeling, he gave her a soft nuzzle and then drew his tail out. "I'm...I'm glad that you don't hate my tail." he said that, meaning it seriously.

The moment seemed to be a little tense on the moment, though Starfire broke the silence, turning to him and taking his hand now; rising with him and giving her a soft hug.

"I couldn't hate what's apart of you, don't fear such a thing about the titans, if anything what makes you unique is a special part of you; that we'll come to love." Starfire wanted him to feel a little more at home; she didn't want him feeling so distant or worse…feeling like a slave in the company of her and the other titans.

She knew that he hadn't told her very much about his past, just enough that she knew he was a slave and that he was placed right into the 'training' to be some kind of exotic pet by his father. She knew what it was like to have a lousy sibling, but not to have a parent who flat out rejected what you were and made you a slave to solve his problems. She felt sympathetic for him in that regard, though she was glad to find though he knew little outside of being a slave that he was able to grasp what being free meant.

She lead him outside to the beachfront, it wasn't going to be a very pleasant thing, but she was going to promise him one thing with this; that after he survived what was about to go down, that he would have a permanent place to call home so long as he chose.

"Moonfire, where I am leading you, is going to be a test that I want you to consider." She looked to him as she walked onward, holding his hand lightly.

"What's that Star? What would you like me to consider?" his smile never once fading, he seemed to be happy that she had something for him to consider.

"I'll make it simple: I considered how you dealt with Cinderblock upon your arrival and you're willingness to help us for the greater good, you've given us back-up at your extent and never questioned any kind of reward; you are extremely humble and you willingly help those who are unable to defend themselves." She was glad to say these things, he had proved it day in and day out that he just might fit with them as a titan.

"Oh…well, you know…that's just what I think is right." He looked away, well a little embarrassed? Not truly, but he seemed to be shy in that regard; she was saying so many nice things about him.

"Well, Moon that's just it; it's what I'm getting to. I think you're worthy material of being a Teen Titan, though we'll be testing you in several major ranges." She said there, as this was the really difficult part now was going to be putting him under some serious pressure to see how he would react to it. She honestly was hoping that he could deal with it well enough.

"I will gladly take any test you require, the idea of becoming a Teen Titan sounds like a wish that has been whispering within my ear, what someone would call destiny." He said as he looked to her, his eyes seemed to reflect a level of seriousness that he only took when something seemed to align him with the ideals that he wished to uphold.

"Good, that's just what I wanted to hear." And in truth it was what Star was hoping he'd answer, she'd grown fond of him and would have hated to see him go so soon; she took care not to care too much now…she wasn't about to trust Moonfire with anything more than her friendship, that would take a much longer time for him to grow closer; that was what she was telling herself.

--Outside on the Beach--

Waiting on the beach for the both of them had been Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Xenith; each of them already knowing what they were here to do, to press their potential with as much as they could short of doing serious damage. It was now that Cyborg took point; he and Beast Boy were the senior members of the Titans along with Raven and Starfire since Robin left on his own. He was looking forward to introducing another member to the Teen titans, and this had him amped to push Moonfire.

"Well Moonfire, you've been here for a while; let's get started." Cyborg said it straight away; he had seen him in action and noted that the Ex-slave had some good moves in him, some natural sense of his powers and an awkward fighting style; that was what he would have called it, since it had some unorthodox properties to it.

There was a slight nod from Moonfire, who made no effort to say anything; instead he stepped forward as his fists gained a bright glowing field of starbolt energy around his fists, it was more clear than anything that Moonfire was determined to make this battle his. He would go as hard as they would, which he imagined would be reflected in the first shots, he'd intentionally allow himself to be hit just to see what level he was going to be carrying this to. He didn't honestly see it as a big deal, not as long as he focused and didn't treat this as anything less than serious; that's what it was proving to be and what he would consider it as.

"Alright, Start!" Starfire cried forth the starting command and stepped back to a safe distance, though it was more floating back to a safe distance which was next to Raven; the battle would take its place now on the beach front and the Titans' Tower was set to reflect energy back towards the water, it would keep the tower itself from taking any unnecessary amounts of damage from their entailing trial battle.

The battle started with a sudden blast from Cyborg's sonic blaster, the powerful sound ray found its way into Moonfire's stomach, and sent him into the air while Cyborg gave chase. From above Beast Boy transformed into a Pterosaur in order to gain height and follow up the attack, it was going to be 3 on 1 and Moonfire had to last as long as he could or overpower the three of them if possible.

Moonfire had no time to react as a large Shadow fist slammed into his back and pushed him straight into the sand of the beach, while Beast Boy moved to his next plan and turned into an Elephant, falling from about 20 feet above the fallen Moonfire; obviously planning to continue the rather vicious seeming attack on him.

However when a large beam of blue starbolt energy had ended Beast Boy's plans, it became clear that he was ready to fight back after having been surprised by the initial attack they had performed on him. It was his turn to strike back, and he did just that, firing a large starbolt aimed for Cyborg while turning and firing another strange sparkling beam from his palm; one that seemed to force the large shadow hand aimed at him away from his form.

While he only seemed to have a few moments before being tackled by Xenith himself, he faced his new attacker and grabbed both of his hands, well with enough force to pull the gripping arms off of him.

"Not bad." Xenith said before he twisted his wrist to the left and forced his hand into Moonfire's stomach and attempting to toss him off with the grip that Moonfire had on his wrist.

This move failed, when Moonfire simply shot him with a starbolt, in time to feel a massive weight on his back which forced him into the ground. The ever obvious Brontosaur form of Beast Boy forced him into the sand, before quickly shifting into a bird and moving out of the way of the attacking Cyborg. While Moonfire had only a moment to react to the attack, he managed to bring his glowing hand into Cyborg's stomach, with that force he sent the much larger Cyborg right back into the air, immediately the reverse of his attack.

"You fellas do play hard." He said as he looked at them, trying to be ready, though he really noticed that he was outmatched by them here and there wasn't a whole lot of chance for him to match the three of them.

Xenith made the next move, simply shadow teleporting to his left while raising a large shadow claw; which immediately took hold of Moonfire and elevated him into the air, high enough that Cyborg's now descending motion made it perfect for him to aim a well placed punch to Moonfire's crown. Cyborg attempted to strike Moonfire's head, with enough force to put him out; that was his point in the battle, was to knock him out and prove him unworthy.

Moonfire realized this battle was turning against him; he needed more…more strength, more power. His eyes suddenly gained a heavier concentration of blue in the iris; it was becoming very clear that something was happening. His body bulged with the surge of power he seemed to be drawing from within, this allowing him to break the grasping shadow claw that were holding him still. And in that instant, Cyborg was hitting nothing but the shadow claw with his sound charged blaster.

"Wha-hey! Where is he?!" Xenith said as he landed, it became obvious that Moonfire moved much faster than his eyes could follow.

"Ahh!!" the crashing form of Beast Boy would answer that question, as the green boy tumbled through the sand; swirls clearly in his eyes. It was the point that Beast Boy was out of this battle from now on.

"…" Moonfire didn't say anything; instead he dived down on the two remaining titans with his claws held out to either side of him; his eyes glaring on them with a very prevalent predatory glare within them.

Cyborg moved into the air, being aided by Xenith's shadow platform, which was carrying him up alongside Xenith himself; this was going to be the last clash, it was becoming very clear with what was going on. The heat of the battle was going to key on this one point.

"Let's see what you got kid!" was all that Cyborg said, charging his sonic blaster's level up to max while he tensed, becoming ready for the moment.

It seemed that this was much the same with Xenith, whose fists gained a soft lavender hue as they charged with raw shadow energy; there was no better way to describe the force that he wielded, and of course with that as he moved up towards Moonfire, he watched the look in his eyes and knew this would be something to monitor.

"I got it…" he said in a simple phrase, as there were the connecting blows in midair; a resulting volatile explosion was the outcome from the clashing forces in the aerial battle.

The two titans came first, as was seen Cyborg landing on a shadow blob that had been generated by a hovering Xenith; he stopped the rough landing that he noticed Cyborg was clear to have. While Moonfire landed soundlessly, standing tall with no signs of any damage having been done to him.

"He…passes." Xenith said in a winded voice, it was clear that both he and Cyborg had last that clash in the air.

"Yeah, yeah…I have to admit it; he does pass." Cyborg said while looking too Moonfire, a little shocked by the kind of power he had suddenly turned out within the last moments of their battle.

One way or another, the battle was still over and Moonfire was successful in the first half of the tests, it was something to be proud of; yet still there was nothing coming from Moonfire just yet.

"Moonfire? You okay?" Starfire said as she floated towards him, noting that Raven went to check on the other three; to ensure that they were okay and weren't too badly hurt by the trial battle.

It took some moments before he answered, though as he turned to Starfire, his body lost the extra mass, losing the extra toning that his body had, the defined state of his frame returning to normal. All of his usual actions seemed to come right back into him as he looked at her, rubbing the back of his head lightly now.

"Oh yes, I'm okay, I just…well I honestly didn't know what happened for a second, but I see that I must have transformed again." He seemed to know what he did, he was also glad that no one was hurt.

"Transformed? Into what?" she knew that he wasn't full Tamaranean, but that didn't mean she knew just what he meant by his choice of words.

"How can I put this…whenever I am in a dangerous moment or a moment of need that I want to get through, I state my wish to change the way things are going and my body grants the change." He said it as best he could.

That was the best way for him to put it, was to state that he took whenever he changed.

"Oh…well okay, we'll get the details on it later." She was glad that he knew, she had seen in her time some unstable powers and unstable transformations in that same regard; it seemed that Moonfire was at least semi-conscious of what he was going through, he also had some minor control of the transformation.

Well if he passed all of the tests they had, then she would personally see that he had that transformation under his control; it was something for him to gain under his control and would be a personal goal to set for him, it was going to be something she hoped he gained under better control quickly.

"That was very…I believe the word is, stimulating." Moonfire said as he looked to Starfire, clearly he was breathing a little heavier as he came down from the high of battle.

"It was a very entertaining show; you certainly can handle yourself in a trial battle; that's not too bad Moonfire, not bad at all." It was a lot better than she initially thought he might handle it as.

He just smiled and didn't say anything to that, he honestly didn't know what he might want to say to such a thing; even though he understood human dialogue and language much better by now; it didn't meant he'd figured out all sorts of situations through which he might answer a certain way yet.

"Come on, let's get you to the other tests, you did that one good and now you've got two more to pass okay? If you passed our first test so convincingly, then I am sure that you'll be able to pass these two with a little bit of hard work and thought." She said in a reassuring manner, since he made it so well along; there was no doubt to her that he would pass.

Secretly she was already planning a welcoming party of sorts for Moonfire, she knew he'd make it; he seemed to be so adamant about joining the Titans. She also knew him to be as adamant about being her friend and also that she could trust him, it made her smile at that mere fact.

_'You're a lot sweeter than you know Moonfire.'_ Was all she said to herself mentally, just a little complement to her oblivious counterpart, who walked alongside her into the Titans' Tower.

(End Chapter)

I hope this will give people something to look forward to, I am not gonna take it easy on Moonfire, just 'cause he's my character and all P.

I don't do favoritism all so much; just look to his background right? Crummy as ever and yet he managed to stay innocent or did he?

Think about the new form, I'll reveal the second half of his being in the next chapter, what he so shyly admits to being; something that he is shamed and still also thankful for being as well. Who knows, I may even have a flashback with the father.

If you want me to put it in, Review me on it hmm?

I could use some tips, clues about how the story reads, so please feel free to Review! :3

Give me a hint please, hmm?

Well until the next time, I bid you all adieu

-Quentix


	6. Chapter: Titan at last, Starfire's Heart

A/N: Well finally cooked up some more ideas with what I might do here to this Moonfire/Starfire Pairing, what I want all of my readers to know is that Star will be making mature decisions here on her own. She is by her warrant some few years older than him, but this of course within reason; I am also considering that she reacts differently to her own people at certain ages. Now let's just consider this folks, she's more than old enough (over 18 human years, and more for Tamaranean years) to make adult decisions.

The fic will be taking steps to grow more exciting, starting today! Without any further adieu, the fic!

(End A/N)

--

Chapter 6: Titan at last, Starfire's heartbeat 

Had it been enough for her? She couldn't decide whether to be neutral about her happiness; how she felt when it came to understanding that she had a new teammate, her heart was blooming with joy. Had Moonfire really adapted so quickly? She could hardly believe her eyes, watching the comprehension test, it was most certain that Moonfire had aced the test, his knowledge seemed to be growing at a steady rate.

She almost was jealous on one level, while she had joined the Titans on a much easier level, any such understandings of Earth customs came with many toiling times and effort of learning from her friends and their examples that were given on a day to day basis. What she found to be so true was that she was able to pick it up sooner due to the patience of her friends, but what was best about Moonfire, was that he had this almost insatiable need to learn Earth customs and quickly at that.

She smiled once more as she came from her thoughts and just watched where he sit, there with his tail up and twitching as he read a book, yes that cute tail of his again…it was very feline and yet she could tell by its thickness that it wasn't quite so simple, he was something else; a beautiful and exotic male…perhaps even the prime example in her mind of what must've been the first submissive male amongst her people, well at least by his given nature he was timid; that made her wonder if it was a result of slavery? She shuddered to think so…he almost seemed untouched by it really. He was proud still and wielded his powers with an extensive knowledge, no…surely this was his own worked out normal nature.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by his moving up, his visage was what was on her mind and she didn't know why she was thinking so hard; what about him was it that caught her so much, it reminded her a lot like the first time she saw him.

'_Why is it that I find myself drawn to him so? Sure he's sweet, but that cannot be a reason all in itself for me to watch him so much…Starfire you just wish for another girl.'_ It seemed to be the main focus of reason for her and she was sure of it.

She didn't like the very fact that she was being led by her emotions by the hand, pushed forward by nudging fingers and thoughts for her to do it; to take this boy she hardly knew and just try…as if telling her that she didn't have to give up, but more along the lines of telling her to see if he would accept her.

"For the love of…" she growled in her annoyance and put a silence to the whole array of thoughts in her mind, even her instincts told her that thick would be a very worthy relationship; she put that to her want for another, so true indeed...she did seek a significant other and she desired one that wouldn't treat her with contempt; but this was an act of desperation, that was something that she was sure of.

It was nothing that she liked at this, the fact that her mind was focused on admitting to her that she wanted another person in her life; she'd come to know the young boy pretty well…was he that to her though? Just a boy? No…she thought more of him than that, he was a lot sweeter, he was such a true soul; one of the truest she'd ever seen and certainly meant every one of his complements towards her.

All of this turmoil was being considered by her now, was it worth her going out on a limb instead of denying her existence? That was what she felt that she was doing, by keeping her heart back for the sake of worrying about her feelings and her well being? It was more that this young man was far more important to her than she had once thought, that was what her mind seemed to be telling her.

"Say…Moonfire?" she spoke up, all of this turmoil had finally over powered her, she went forth and acted on what was something that she felt right.

"Yes Star?" he looked up from the book and smiled at her again, oblivious that his fellow Tamaranean had been suffering remotely of anything, due to her somewhat happier disposition in the recent times; however when his eyes met hers, he noticed her vision a little melancholy.

For a moment there was no answer from her, though she had asked him to look up and appreciated how fast he'd reacted, it was still her choice to speak the first word.

"Moonfire, very simply…I want to ask you something, do you see yourself as interested in me? I mean more than a friend, do you think you would consider dating me?" she wasn't going to beat around the bush with something this important to her.

She knew it was blunt and that she hadn't given him time to thought, it was one of those things that would allow her to hide behind the answer he gave, she imagined such a rushed question would deter him if at all; he would have no desire to answer her question considering so abruptly. But her expectations were quickly denied, when she heard his answer.

"Star, I've been thinking about that for a while, I was hoping that you might be willing to take me up on my offer to you last week; I did want to go out with you hopefully this week." He said without any hesitation, only there a look in his eyes that told her he was true.

She looked at him with a light blush, he was so quick to answer and didn't have a second thought about it, in that same fact he seemed to just want it and how to embrace her; she knew she had felt that from the beginning from the very same day that he helped her and the Titans on the Golden Gate Bridge, it really didn't make this any less difficult for her still, she wanted to say no…but she dared to chance, that was one thing she'd learn to do well from Earthlings, it was daring…yes that was a dynamic trait.

She still didn't grant an answer at first and made sure that she didn't really have a moment beyond her first few thoughts, being in his presence calmed her and even let her hold a clearer thought without much focus, you could bet that she was happy to hear those words from him; after hesitating at first, now was not the time to keep doing so.

"Alright Moonfire, tonight at 7; we'll go out first to a location of your choice, then I'll take you and show you the nightlife in San Francisco." She said this with a smile, meaning of course that she was going to enjoy the time.

He blushed at her words and how fast she had taken him up on the thoughts that were on her thought of course, leaning closer to her he made sure to give her a light stroke on the shoulder; she found this amusing of him, she'd teach him not to be so chaste with time.

My my…future plans already? She amazed herself in that way, she took him into her arms and hugged his body close and gave him a light kiss on the cheek, she was going to give him just what he needed; something to look forward to, she wanted to also give herself something to look forward to as well.

--Later that evening—

Had he become a Titan? He couldn't tell anything on his own, all of everything was so swift to happen, all he could do was hold his focus as best he could; though he was very nervous about tonight, since he was going to be going on a date with the talented Starfire, she was someone he admired as a Tamaranean and as a senior Titan member, and even though she didn't make that big a deal about it, this didn't change the fact that he was going to be thinking a lot about it.

He still preferred these decorative style of dress, they had still been very costume-like and similar to his slave clothing. While he wore a bit more for the sake of not causing earth people to stare, considering he'd been moving around in a loincloth and a vest, with a golden belt; he looked something of the like related to an exotic dancer as he read about them. This of course was truth, since he was used just for that, he had been an exotic entertainer used by his father to gather funds for his military unit.

Though he shook the thoughts away, shuddering to think of his family since that would only cause problems with his thought, he resented his father and with good reason; though again hating would do him no good, so he learned to let such heavy matters go. What he was now indeed was just to his own. It was time to go, he watched the clock and it was 6:50 pm; there was enough time to go and find what he was looking for, the gift he had crafted the last week for Starfire.

He followed her in of course, now pushing himself into the main room, where he promptly sat down at the main couch and leaned back against it; he'd often fallen asleep in here with how soft this couch had been. Not to mention the countless nights since his arrival he'd spent talking to Starfire, they had honestly spent a lot of time together and he knew it. Most of all wht made being beside her so right in feeling was probably the fact that they shared that in common.

His train of thought was broken suddenly by Starfire's giggle, he hadn't realized exactly what he looked like right now with the position he was reclining in.

"Your so cute, don't you know that?" she asked him while she came around the side of the couch and sat on the end near his head, looking down at her fellow Tamaranean with amusement and even a little adoration for how cute he was looking, it was criminal.

He blushed at her words and moved his head to look at her clearly, he had drifted off and was looking to her before he spoke.

"Hope I wasn't asleep for long or anything, I was just thinking since I got out here early." he said, hoping that he wasn't late in any way, he didn't wish to ruin the plans they'd made by sleeping.

"Only if you count one minute as late." she said with a grin, since she was joking, this wasn't serious especially since she was the one who got here the minute after 7:00 pm had passed, mere moments ago.

He rubbed his head and sat up, "I'm sorry for the delay, I beg pardon for that lateness." his look was sincere as was the bow of his head.

This made her quirk a brow and then sigh, since now she felt a little awkward about the moment; no doubt he was being serious and this was a response conditioned into him. She knew he was polite, but he'd gone and apologized twice, plus with the bowing gesture had succeeded in overdoing it.

"Alright Moonfire, don't sweat it." she said as she raised his chin and kissed his cheek, she knew this would break the cycle.

And so it had, now he was looking at her with a blush lighting his cheeks, before touching that part of his cheek; speechless about what just happened.

"Er...um...yes, I mean...yeah I won't think too much about it." he said finally after some moments of being silent and in awe.

She took his hand and rubbed his knuckles, while drawing him towards the exit with her lightly, not by force; but with a leading momentum to get them out of the Titan's Tower now.

In that same moment she led him out of the main room, they were already in the hall as she drew him towards the window and was already floating now.

"Come on slowpoke, let's go." she said with a soft smile, for one time in a long she was happy; excited to go out with her friend.

--Out over the Cityscape--

Starfire's plans had started off well enough, they were flying over the cityscape and soon were headed to her favorite restaurant; Humfrey's Ice Parlor. She had become a recent fan of their ice cream choices, as it became a habit of hers to visit them whenever she was upset to use chocolate to drown out her woes, it worked very effectively she found. Though of course, she discovered they had much more than just Ice cream by which to offer them to eat. She was noting Moonfire's demeanor, he seemed to be a little shy but open to her and it was all the way that she was hoping. She'd known him a little over a month now and found herself truly enjoying his company and his person.

She almost didn't want it to end, the time of knowing such an innocent young Tamaranean, he'd been an exotic slave little more than a month ago with the most polite manners that she'd seen in most boys today, he'd been someone that she had learned to confide in and he never gave her any grief. He only gave her things that she could use of informative design, namely any information or input that might help her make a decision and it was something she'd learned to adore within her new comrade; yes tonight it all boiled down to this single fact, he was now her comrade and no longer the stranger he was a month ago.

"Is there something on your mind?" Moonfire's voice had broken her train of thought, she was at the door and found herself having zoned out.

With a small shake of her head, Star opened the door and ushered Moonfire inside; taking his hand and bringing him with her towards a table. Obviously she was making light of the situation in her mind, since it was obvious that he was so timid; she almost liked the fact that he was so gentle, though a little more assertiveness wouldn't hurt for him to have if were to date her. Yeah, that was something she was seriously considering to proceed with doing. She felt that he'd proved his worth as a wonderful friend and given her comfort when she didn't think it was possible, he didn't pursue anything unreasonable with her and didn't ask any questions that were to her stupid or otherwise taboo in her mind, he even made her feel comfortable about speaking about Robin again...though that was for her own gain, he still helped.

She kissed the side of his hand as she sat down, it was rather aggressive, but over time she'd become far more aggressive in many concepts, of battle, games, competition, and now dating. However this was more of a gesture of her belief in him, her thanks to him for being beside her over the past month...at times it helped not to have such enigmatic or mysterious friends like Raven or her recent fellow Shadow caster, Xenith.

"Thank you Moonfire, you'll never quite know what an impact all of this has had on me; but I can give you an idea." Star said gently while still holding his hand while sitting opposite to him.

"Star, it's quite alright, you know that I am here for you; no matter what it might be." Moon's answer had been so quick, speaking his intentions as often as one might breathe: to help at any point.

She squeezed his hand once more and looked at his face, was he really so understanding? Was this boy for real? Sometimes she felt he might be a little too understanding, to a fault really. That was beautiful thing about knowing a boy like him, he was so kind and selfless that it almost was a flaw; though he bore it proudly like a mantle to treasure...yes he was indeed innocent in certain capacities.

"Hmm....really now? You say in any capacity, but do you really know what that means, to say _anny_..?~" her gentle voice rang out in a playful manner while she looked to him with a cross between happy and amuses; here was where she'd catch him, since he was making himself so available.

Without any hestitation he answered her, "Trust me Star, I know just what it means and I do mean it; I am at your disposal for whatever it might be, to be beside you no matter what happens." he said as he returned the squeeze.

"Then Moonfire, congratulations...I am going to take you as my boyfriend, starting from now okay..?" she said it to him gently, hoping he'd see she wasn't joking and that he was accepting.

"I...I don't...umm...thank you.." he was blushing pretty badly and didn't seem to be very clear, he was blushing and that at least gave the message; he was surely flattered.

Star took a moment before she made the next move, she rubbed his hand again and gave a gentle smile; he was cute.

"This is no obligation...I want this to be something you desire and if you're not ready, I understand." she said to let him know it was alright.

At first he just gazed at her, deciding what he wished inside...his heart beat for her, he made his decision without another moment's notice.

"I will be your boyfriend Starfire, thank you for believing in me.."

"No Moonfire, thank you for being with me and making me feel special again."

the two exchanged words and glances as the waiter came over, it seemed it was time to order the food; and thus the date truly beginning as it evolved from one friendship into a mutual relationship.

(End Chapter)

I hoped this gave you a little surprise, I'm not sure as of yet how one feels about it, so please R & R.

We'll be having some fun, that's a promise, this won't go smooth or easy, just think that it'd be far too simple if I let things work out without being rocky.

Till the next chapter Adieu

-Quentix


	7. Chapter: The Romantic Night of Battle

A/N: Well this chapter is coming in the midst of my ever troublesome school finals week, but its more than worth getting out! I am going to get this new chapter underway, with Starfire enjoying her time with her new boyfriend, Moonfire who is still adapting to Earth's culture. While these two will be going at a nice pace, we'll keep it realistic that I have no intentions of rushing Star into something blindly, and just for the noteworthy thoughts to explain Star's dramatic change?

Well imagine having a really back break-up, but inside your heart wants a second chance, but is afraid to give it; then you find that someone you meet over a near two month period can open your heart again. So, you pursue it aggressively and carefully; just hoping for it to work out. That's the thought in a nutshell and trust me folks, its gonna get a wee bit crazy trying to balance the superhero gig and a life where you hope you can feel the wonderful emotion of love.

And you may start to find out just how bad the break up was heh heh (and no I don't hate Robin, its just for my story; I needed it to be a pretty bad break so yes, he's a kind of jerk for what happened, no flaming please.)

At any rate, here's the new chapter!

(End A/N)

--

Chapter 7: The Romantic Night of Battle

As the night had gone on from the dinner it was pretty great for Star, she was surprised at how quickly Moonfire was adapting to the role with such success, while he was still being careful not to overstep any bounds he had set out to maintain, he was still trying to be a good date; he was a little more assertive when it came to addressing things and striking up conversations while still being himself and not taking on some false persona of a macho man.

She was glad that he knew very little about Earth's 'machismo' culture, it was part of the reason she had herself being even more of an individual, two years that were thrown away for about nothing? Yeah something in her was bitter and had almost completely transformed her outlook on some things in life a complete 180, this was on some level the ability to see right through qualities that she had learned to gain a distaste for while she attempted something at dating some human boys after Robin…after the most important person to her left…just like that.

For a moment she felt that old vulnerability and shut her eyes while looking into her eyelids, as if glaring the matter right in the face; she always got mad when she thought of him now…she got mad, hurt, and downright pissed off. She could punch something right in the face and not care about smashing the table they were at. But of course she controlled herself with some quick and soft breathing. Raven had managed to help her mind at least calm down to a gentle degree of this matter that was just following the moment.

"Are you alright Starfire?" the gentle voice of Moonfire broke her train of thought.

She looked up at him and smiled gently, nodding to him.

"I'm fine, thanks Moonfire. Just some bad thoughts came into my mind." She said with a light sigh before rubbing her eyes, as if waking from a dream of a sort.

"Well if you want to talk, I'm here." He slated it again, just how he was here for her no matter what it was.

She liked that about him, he was so quick to be responsive and offer support, wasn't he a slave? He would know the mentality at least of the moment even if he hadn't known what love was, she would have no illusion about the matter; since he was just that to her to at least being in his presence. She felt welcome around him but also felt a level of maturity to him that didn't come with his experiences, but more the fact that he maintained who he was even after being put into slavery; she felt that he was proud of who he was and had held together a sense of self despite whatever abuse he took. This boy was really something else, she had to give him more credit than she had, he made it this far and was adapting still without struggling.

"You know Moonfire, you are really special." She said it with a nod, this was something she really agreed with.

She didn't let the boy answer the response to her, she had already hugged him and just let her fingers wrap around his back, she felt too strongly it seemed right now and let her emotions push her actions. Though it was okay, she felt that this was right that she deserved such a moment like this, it was only right that she could be well...a girl; it was a thing she had long since forgotten about over the near two year period for her.

Moonfire said nothing and just held onto her, running his fingers through her hair and holding Star while she shut her eyes. It almost felt as if nothing could disturb what he found was a profound moment. Moon wasn't really sure what he was feeling inside, his heart was thumping ever so lightly in his heart while the moment went on for them, he knew that this was how it should be; so this was what it was like to be a boyfriend to such a wonderful girl? Yes...this was one of the things accompanying it, this had felt so nice.

It was until a loud rumble shook the restaraunt, at least it was fortunate that Star had already paid for the meal then? This wasn't going to be left alone for very long. Starfire gave a light sigh and opened her eyes, she was just finally knowing the comfort of feeling gentle arms around her again; her eyes only slightly cracking as she felt the warmth of her fellow tamarean warming her heart and her frigid spirit just a little bit.

"Why...does such a thing have to happen at a time like this?" she asked aloud, just irritated more than anything else, she still was enjoying the warmth before they got up really.

"I'd believe because these foolish evil doers ne'er fear what they are doing, a belief within their right, and now they can pay for the crimes they now commit; against our night together and against peace." Something that Moonfire was taking to heart, he really believed in a kind of cool peace and sounded extremely heroic with his little speech on the moment, it was another thing that Starfire would have to smile at; something he had missed for the moment.

That was until she had given him a gentle kiss on the cheek and gently pulled away from his hold and drew him up from the comfortable booth by the hands and shook her head gently.

"Your justice is innocent, its cute." she said while petting his cheek lightly.

It was enough to make him blush a little, not in embarrassment but well a little moment of being shocked; nothing too major but considering he'd never expected such a word beign used to describe his feeling? It was an enjoyable, albeit amusing moment right then.

"Now come Moonfire, let's go put an end to it." she said as she tugged on his arm lightly, breaking him from his train of thought.

Without another moment the two were off in a clear burst of speed, after they cleared the entrance to the restaraunt. Star was flying beside her date, her fists igniting in the familiar green flare, which accompanied the power clearly represented in her 's fists took on the ominous glow as his tail unwrapped from his waist, it was still quite a sight to notice as it was the one big difference between the two of them whenever in battle.

His tail tip frizzed slightly and took on a darker tint of the blue, two shades darker than his eyes.

As his attitude was quick to change when he caught the visual of the enemy that decided to show themselves, they were a few robots of a shorter nature; but he'd seen them before this day.

"This is...what you call Doctor Light, is it not?" he seemed familiar with the light manipulating doctor of evil.

As Starfire released a starbolt aimed at the first of the robot's heads, she gave a nod to him. While she was a little surprised that the terrestrial super criminal was known by an Ex-slave, now wasn't a good time to put much thought into the moment to try and research it or anything.

As he had been properly identified by Moonfire just moments ago, Dr. Light appeared behind his light manipulating/refracting mechanical minions.

"So this is the only resistance I get? The measely powered Starfire and some wannabe?" he said with a big grin that was on his face while his globe wielding hand rose and there he pointed it straight at Starfire.

"You know that the others will be here in minutes, give it up Dr. Light." Star was obviously demanding in this action that he stop playing games and that he understand that he stood no particular chance at this point, though making the point seemed to be something of a challenge to the foolish doctor in truth.

He responded by firing a beam of radiant light at her, though she dodged he was tracking her with the beam, while not paying any attention to the other following him; this was just the reason that he never saw the energy charged fist slamming into his side.

"Argh!" his body flew from the shot and flew off from the impact of the blow, such strength that up to his point he hadn't been expecting.

Moonfire didn't leave it there, he flew after Doctor Light and kicked his body into a violent spin, to make sure the doctor wasn't going to be very able in response while he gathered the energy from his fists and focused them into a ball, a condensed ball of this vibrant energy that he was backbuilding.

"An end to this!" Moonfire was looking to take the doctor out of the equation.

"Not so fast!" He said as he fired a beam of light to slow his momentum, perhaps he was a little dizzy but his suit sensors had located the boy; who was almost on top of him now, he fired the beam in the trajectory, aiming to knock him back.

However the ball that was held by his palms, and as the beam of light fired by Doctor Light was easily repulsed, it became clear that this wasn't normal energy; all Doctor Light could do was open his eyes wide as he watched that very ball of energy pushed into his stomach.

While nothing was said, the potent exchange sent his body whorling towards the ground violently, never had he felt such force!

The impact of the shot left a small crater from Doctor Light's landing and though it seemed he was done, Moonfire's fists slammed into his body harshly upon the impact, this greater force easily was going to end this...and the moment had come in that instant!

"Yahh!!" it was Moonfire's shot now that struck this foolish criminal's body, another charge of the repulsor force through his fist that forced the doctor deeper into the ground where he had been laid out.

The moment his action was completed he decided to make it count, by slamming the end of his fist into the top side of the Doctor's rib, to make sure that he knocked the stuffing out of his form. It was the following moment that his tail's tip lit a little brighter, while he remained back, about 15 feet or so in case the doctor wanted to rise again.

"Ooh..." it was like nothing Doctor Light expected, but he didn't quit; he rolled over very slowly still holding his ribs while he tried to rise, the blow was very simply put; one of the hardest things he'd ever felt. Even through his battle armor, he simply had never felt such impact, there was no way that was a typical Starbolt that he felt.

To that grade the Doctor was trying to get up before a powerful starbolt ripped into his back, slamming him back into the ground again from repulsor forced integrated into the shot.

--With Starfire--

As she destroyed the last of the light manipulating robots, all she could do was be stunned by Moonfire's power. Since he just single handedly defeated the Doctor through very cautious moves. She was at the very least to say; impressed by his actions, he was more graceful in battle than she'd expected.

No doubt that she was happy with his work, well this wouldn't ruin their night at all, in fact with this fantastic piece of work done, they could still walk along the beach like she'd hoped; and just one random thing that she noted was much to his name, he was a sweetheart and was drop dead gorgeous...in a strange way, he was a mix of handsome with his features, yet still an exotic beauty in a way that almost made her jealous....if he was not hers.

Well just considering that, she knew when you wanted something that you had to be a go getter; Robin taught her that while not only dating but as the leader of the Titans. She had to thank the Boy wonder for something, while the break up was ugly, she still had a fine demeanor since she'd become thicker skinned and a little more no nonsense.

"Moonfire, well done. I think its safe to say that the others can do the rest." She said as she noticed Raven and Xenith arriving behind her.

She moved to him and took his hand, helping to bring her fellow tamaranean out from his battle phase, he seemed to be so into it; this must've been what it was like for a 'wild' Tamaranean she thought...since she'd only ever heard about them in stories from her nanny.

Though she couldn't quite place it about her fellow Tamaranean, all she could do was indulge herself in what she wished most; enjoying the evening with him and making the moment count for what it was; a greater and much brighter future that lay ahead for them. She moved them both off to the beach, looking at him in the Moonlight...indeed why was he so appealing? She was going to find that out.

Now with the battle finished they'd be moving onto the second phase of their date, this would be the fun part she imagined.

(End Chapter)

Sorry its so late there, but here's the next chapter of their story. I've been really busy trying to run around and find her something here, Moonfire is someone special indeed; but what about him draws Starfire to him? That I will show over time, next chapter coming soon.


	8. Chapter: Pursuing Light in Darkness

A/N: Well it's been a short while since I've updated this, but I've got the juice and the material necessary to expand on the story and so to that I will; time to bring this chapter to light the next exciting installment of Falling Fire, Shining Moon. Things are about to get a whole lot more interesting than just a few villains, as desperate events will come to pass and will bring a certainly painful thing back into the life of all of the titans. Well you may catch interest I hope with this new chapter.

Oh and don't mind me making use of still addressing Robin as such, this is some ways down the line when he becomes Nightwing (hence the skippage of time), so you'll be seeing plenty of 'Nightwing', 'Robin', and 'boy wonder'. After all, it's hard to lose an image that one creates. Well anyways, on with the story.

(End A/N)

--

Chapter 8: Pursuing the Light in Darkness, Starfire's Turmoil

Starfire could count herself lucky as a person, why she had been so fortunate to meet her significant other in so fortunate a time? He was just great to come to her and turned things around for her as she had never been happier in the last month and a half now, he was a wonderful addition to the Titans and ensured that he did his best to ensure that things never went wrong and when they did that he was there when it counted most for her, it was certainly an important thing to address and this was something that she was happy to have.

Ever since the titans had split with Robin the group had become a little less effective for a while, as there hadn't been any leadership until Cyborg picked up the mantle, once there they resumed under some strained but still working bonds that kept them going on. It seemed that things were finally getting back to normal, until the day that loomed overhead something that was enough to bring old pains back from the past. A day that Starfire never hoped would happen but deep in her heart she knew it was bound to happen even though she hoped for it never to pass.

--In the Titan's Tower living room-

Cyborg had just gotten everyone gathered after a successful breakfast made by Raven (as she'd been practicing cooking once in a while and really gained a knack for it), things were off to a kick-ass start as the group was pumped, until the sound of a bag dropping on the floor and the look of an old face watched the group carefully.

"..Robin." Cyborg spoke up and looked at the Boy Wonder who was wearing a new costume of sorts and seemed to just be dropping in on the spot.

"Cyborg." He said in a monotone voice, something with about the personality of a drone, his eyes were looking at the large room and spotting little change to it; just as he expected things hadn't really changed around here.

There was an awkward silence between Robin and the Titans, as the exchange when he left wasn't exactly the best to remember; it was nothing but a harsh slap in the face to see him after having dealt with such cold words from him the day that he left.

(---Flashback---)

It had just been after seeing the return of Slade from the dead, the defeat of Trigon a second time all at the hands of the Titans once more; so wouldn't things have been peaceful once again? For the city things were back to rest, but nothing could be spoken for the ring of friends.

The return of Raven's father had just made things terrible when he revealed all of the doubts of the Titans to one another as this had been his near fool-proof plan to destroy them with their own doubts…and sadly it almost worked. This was what brought the strain to the words to the hearts of those involved in the breakup.

--In the Titan's Tower living room—

"So you don't think I'm a good leader do you?" Robin's voice was as hostile as it was threatening, his eyes focusing on Cyborg; with whom that doubt was from.

"Look Robin, that was just…that's just a thing that comes up once in a while; I keep it to myself because I know I trust you as our leader. It's just…just that sometimes you-" his words were cut short when Robin's fist hit the top of the couch.

"I knew you'd have some excuse for that, you can't explain it can you? The reason is probably because what, you think you'd be a better leader? Don't make me laugh." He said as he looked at him.

The doubts from Robin had been no better, he had one about everyone, but that was expected right? Tendencies were picked up from the ones who trained you and so it was only natural that some paranoia was developed from being trained by the Dark Knight himself.

"Look man, I never said that; you're the one with the thoughts that everyone's out for your position! In fact, how about you explain that thought about you thinking I'm trying to get the others to overthrow you huh? Or how about that crack about you thinking Beast boy is an animal sometimes huh? You think you can explain that one Boy blunder?" he'd had enough of the abusive attitude from Robin and was quite steamed at his colleague for that comment.

Beast Boy said nothing as he looked at Robin, he knew that look on his face and the lack of words was simply because Robin had nothing to say about defending his thoughts; he rarely explained his actions at times especially if they were personal thoughts of his own.

"My doubts don't need explanation Cyborg, it's why they are personal and that's all that matters about them you understand me? So don't run your metal mouth about it." He said with a growl, obviously not taking well to the challenge from him.

"…do you really feel that way Robin? Do you really not trust me? I thought…I felt that we had an understanding." Raven's voice was quiet and careful, she was neutral and ensured her emotions were not present in her tone; she didn't think she could put up with it.

She had well heard the thought from her father, he laughed as he told her how little Robin truly trusted her even though he saved her from her own doubts a short time ago, she really wanted to trust in him and when her father had mentioned it; she knew that thought had to be true. Her father was a monster indeed, but one thing he had well was an insight into the thoughts of a man; even one as closed off as Robin.

"Don't ask me such a question Raven of course I trust you…it's just that…" he didn't know how to finish that one, it seemed well that what Trigon was hoping for had happened during this time and the damage was done even with him defeated now.

There was another awkward silence before Starfire attempted to end this bitter exchange of words between her and her friends, she didn't want this to continue anymore than it had, so they had been thinking that once right? But things were alright, she had heard the thought about her but she knew that it was just a part of the human psyche to never exactly feel comfortable with things; that went double for their own emotions.

"That is all right everyone, there is no need to let this stop our team from celebrating, we have kicked the butt of Trigon once again; can we just forget about these negative transgressions?" Star's use of the English language had gotten better since her starting use of it; she knew that everyone was a bit tender and sore from what Trigon said.

Robin said nothing at that point and looked at everyone, while Robin had enough of this; there was no need for this to continue.

"If you all want to have a problem with how I do things, fine I don't need to waste another minute here." His voice was very certain of himself and he didn't need to wait around for them to shape up.

"But Robin you don't have to go-" Star's voice was cut off by a sudden snap from him.

"Sometimes you just realize that doubts are the truth you're looking for, save it Starfire; that's enough just understand things came to this because everyone has a doubt and it must be right." He said this before turning and leaving.

That had been the last thing they would hear from that day, further down that week he officially moved out of the Titan's Tower and left the group to scrape by on their own while he went solo.

(---End Flashback---)

The silence was broken by Cyborg who had since then taken the lead of the team, they'd gotten along just fine without the boy wonder and became functioning again with some extra active members and a new fledgling that had found his niche as the new innocent on the team.

"So what brings you lurking back around Robin? I thought you didn't need us?" Cyborg's tone was offensive; he wanted to know what this moppish, self-centered, egoist was doing back on their grounds?

There was no answer at the first moment before Robin looked at him and looked at Raven, who was holding hands with some strange person he'd never met and then Starfire, who was holding hands with a quirky strange guy he'd never seen.

"I decided that we can bury the past and move on, so I'm back." He said as he looked back to Cyborg, not saying anything about or to the other Titans.

Cyborg scoffed and got up, looking him in the face as he watched that look in his eye; that old longing to be the leader perhaps? It wasn't that Cyborg would mind stepping down…but feelings were still very tender about what happened before. He'd be damned if he would allow Robin to come back and then think things were going to return back to normal with him at the helm of the team.

"Well pal, 'fraid things don't solve themselves that quickly and just showing up without an announcement, no apologies, I mean face it Robin; you screwed things up for us when you leave like that and you think you can just waltz back up in here and be like 'I'm back let's get busy'. I hate to say it, but it's not happening Robin." His tone was serious, he was speaking more like a guardian would; protecting a most vulnerable or sacred treasure as that was what the Titans were to him.

"Its Nightwing now Cyborg and I don't see the problem, things seemed to have moved on without any problem right? As for an apology, fine, I'm sorry that things didn't work out years ago and that we let what Trigon tell us damage the foundations of our team. Really what will it take to make you understand…I'm back and ready." He said once again, not at all phased by what was said.

Cyborg looked back to the others and then back to Robin a moment, he apologized so heartlessly and then gave some half witted speech about himself being ready, what was this near arrogance that gave him the right to speak with? He didn't know, but he would keep his cool as he knew everyone didn't need a bad memory to relive like this.

"Sorry Robin, no fish are biting…you're going to have to leave." He said as he looked at him and pointed to the door that he'd just come from. Cyborg didn't even address the fact that he broke in, as Cyborg had long since changed the key code (several sets of times over the years) to prevent break-ins.

He picked up his bag just as easily as he'd dropped it and turned from them.

"Understand that I'm gonna be in town a while, I'll be sure that you guys see the light and you understand just how much you need me; there won't be a question about it. You'll be begging to take me back." He said this looking at Starfire before he left without another word.

The atmosphere was dull…but they moved on as Cyborg spoke up, this was not going to be any easier on them all; and just when they'd come to terms with the fact Robin was gone and now he'd come back so abruptly.

Cyborg stood at the front of the room and looked at the window a moment with a big sigh, since it was obvious this was not something that he could give a simple set of words or an answer to at all.

"Alright guys, let's skip the plans for today alright? Take some time and just relax, we'll re-convene in the afternoon around 3 or 4; this isn't going to be easy with Robin floating around but we have to take things as they come. Don't let his presence disturb you though alright? We all have lives to live and we are still a team, a family; remember that." Cyborg hoped these words might inspire something good out of everyone.

The group dispersed into smaller units and headed off to cope with the sudden appearance of an older leader re-emerging from the pages of a bitter past.

As Starfire held Moonfire's hand she remained close to his side and hovered next to him, saying nothing but leading him towards the elevator; she needed some fresh air with him close, her heart wrenched in pain from seeing Robin again and remembering those last words of his.

While Star took Moon with her, Raven sighed and looked to Xenith briefly, she had known that she was glad he had become a stable support in her life since Robin's suddenly going AWOL on the Titans before.

"I hope Starfire can bear this, I am glad that she has Moonfire; she needs him in the way that I needed someone and found you Xenith." She smiled at the slightly taller shadow user.

Xenith rubbed her cheek with his fingers and looked at her with a look of sheer adoration.

"It was only to my surprise, to my joy that you let me closer to you Raven, and for that you deserve my undying devotion and you will receive that no matter what." He said this while looking into her eyes, sharing another moment with her.

While Raven shared a gentle kiss with the mysterious boy who came into her life a year ago; she couldn't help but wonder…could Starfire really bear the return of Robin well? She couldn't be sure, that would be up to her best friend and how she chose to hold herself together.

--With Starfire and Moonfire—

Time slowly passed as Starfire flew beside Moonfire, she was leading him to places that made her feel better usually, sitting by the beach and listening to the waves crash on the shore, standing at the top of the tower and listening to the wind past by, heading into the city and sitting in the quaint café she found still there…there was much that usually brought her peace; but now she had to admit to herself that there was no peace now.

Why did he have to return so abruptly and still be so cold? Had he ever really cared about her? She doubted the entire situation as she knew that she cared for him once; before she replaced it with a hatred for the masked boy, a bitterness that whenever she thought of him made her want to destroy something. Now…all she felt was pain, she had been holding Moonfire's hand…but she hadn't really been there. She was in her mind, she was suffering and cursing the name of Robin, cursing the boy who just waltzed back into her life to give her more pain.

There was nothing but a spot of pain that was a dull ache, she stopped suddenly and just burst out into tears, she wept…and she wept uncontrollably, her body shaking and her mind in great ache; her reality now was pain and there was nothing to change that…that was what she felt right now, nothing could help her.

These thoughts were silenced as caring arms draped around her and held her close. Starfire felt something gentle stroking her tears away while two gentle arms held her as she wept, her heart wrenched again…she looked up and seemed to glance right past all of her pain for the minute. This felt familiar, who was this…who was here again?

"M-Moonfire…" she stammered his name and leaned into his arms, as if coming to a realization that he was real; he wasn't a dream that was something she wished in a person; he was a reality to her right now, he was all that she needed in her life this very moment.

He smiled gently and placed two fingers to her lips while his tail curled around her waist and held her to his chest gently, he didn't want her doubting herself, she didn't need to speak.

"Ssh…don't speak, let your heart express itself first, that…is most important." He whispered this to her and kissed her forehead before resuming the embrace's original closeness.

And express herself she did, she cried her eyes out and uncontrollably shivered in his arms, she let herself feel vulnerable in his grasp; she bared to him her weakness and he did nothing to take advantage, he just held her and nurtured her. No…he cherished her for who she was, he rewarded her braveness for bearing her emotions and she felt something growing for him inside of her; more feeling that she desired to feel.

She said nothing as she held onto him and let her heart's woes of the past two years out and cried…she cried for almost a straight 20 minutes, until her tears could bear no more the pain; her eyes were closed and those beautiful green eyes were streaked with two nets of red, but…she sniffled and the crying stopped.

She looked up at him from his arms, while she was still taller here, the way he held her she was free to let herself go and not to worry; Moonfire…he was really the one that she needed now wasn't he? She wanted to say something to him, but all she could do was hiccup and sniffle gentle, but…she felt comforted by his warm embrace; this young man was indeed a rare find, a sweet person to find.

'_This is luck in a great form.'_ That was what Starfire thought to herself, she shut her eyes and rested there as they floated over the San Francisco bay, listening to the churning water below.

Starfire didn't let it stop her anymore, Moonfire was telling her something through the embrace and in truth she agreed that it was time to go, time to move on and not let this slow her down anymore; she found herself enjoying the embrace more than she originally thought she was. She smiled softly once she felt strong enough to go, it was nice to have someone so reassuring there with her; he was a sweet boy really and she counted herself lucky to have met him from the time before.

Without another word, she gently drew back from the embrace and took Moonfire's head, gesturing for them to go into the city, with the best look being that she was smiling and seemed to be better than she was minutes ago. Moon gave a smile in return and let her lead him into the city, they flew side by side and Star seemed to still be silent but she was no longer crying.

She was taking him to one of her favorite cafes, it seemed to be a nice way to calm her nerves was to go with someone that made her feel better and relaxed; that alongside some tea would be more useful to her than her just sitting in one spot and moping, now was time to move on as Raven had told her many times before.

As the two of them neared the café, Star had become far less tense and almost appeared normal in her flight pattern. All had been doing better until hearing the sound of something landing nearby, almost on instinct did Starfire stop in midflight.

"Well this is an interesting spot to have taken up liking Starfire, what brings you here huh?" the voice coming from a source she knew all too well.

Nightwing stood on the rooftop with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at the two and scoffing at the other, his eyes passing over Moonfire with a lack of being impressed it seemed most of all.

"So this new boy toy is my replacement? I'd figure you could do better than something like this, look at him." Nightwing attempted to draw a response out of Moonfire, but it wouldn't be the one he was expecting.

Moonfire had since been reading books on dating tips, dating conflicts, basically all issues from the logical/science point of view on the matter; this was nothing that he wanted to let stop him from understanding the dynamics of his relationship with Starfire. In fact he'd come to understand the terms pretty well and what the general relationship between he and her was, being established that it was more than a friend; it was amongst the simple things that he could understand.

This term 'boy toy' was something that he passed on the internet at one point, while the comment had made Starfire feel defensive, before Nightwing would say another thing, he was being answered.

"Ah…boy toy would incur that I am some kind of a pretty face, a fast replacement, something to pass-by in use; well as I understand the definition of the word Nightwing, you would be incorrect in your belief as that is not our kind of relationship." He simply made it correct.

There was a single moment of confusion for Nightwing, this kid was a textbook and yet he didn't take any offense to it, yeah that threw him off a little bit. Starfire took the moment to address him before he could compose himself to say something else.

"That's right Robin, he is not a boy toy, he is much more than that to me…someone who confides in me, makes me feel trusted with the darkest secrets of one's life. He is the friend in the term 'boyfriend' that you'd like to have, he never kept me out of a problem or in the dark on something and he shares his pain with me. So, with that he and I will be leaving you to your patrol of the city." Star left without giving him any time to retort.

She gently drew Moonfire to her side, leaving him momentarily bewildered before he just landed with her and went into the café. She felt loads better after having gotten that off of her chest, she just…never felt trusted beside Robin. She had cared once before, but she was always kept at the distance and it was enough along with his sudden up and running to alienate her. She never felt the same after what he'd done that day, but she was changing for the better she found.

This time with Moonfire was helping, he was a new kind of person in her life, she didn't want to let him go and didn't have any set plans of doing so, she could move on with him at her side; that much she was sure of.

--Inside the Café-

For a while she didn't say anything as she and Moonfire sat at the table, she looked at him however with a soft gaze and gave him a gentle smile. She was feeling better even if only by a little bit, this was nothing that she enjoyed feeling and even as she placed the order for her Black tea, she asked that the teapot be brought to them; she enjoyed having more than one cup without having to wait.

It was for this same reason that she found herself trying to understand just how she was feeling about Robin within, her heart hadn't entirely let go and she had regressed quickly from anger to almost depression for a moment when he showed up outside. But no, she could not cry again after she let go of so much, she felt worlds better after she had cried earlier for so long. The remnants of red in her eyes were there as proof, another reason she refused to cry.

"…Thanks for being here Moonfire." She said it as though he didn't know she was glad he was here, she needed him to know it.

He reached across the small table and took her hand as they waited for the black tea, giving her hand a soft rub while he gave a firm nod.

"It's really alright Starfire, I know and I'm glad to be with you." He said in turn so she'd know.

While the time passed and the two shared their cups of tea, Star briefly started a conversation about loss and went on to explain just why it hurt so much. She didn't know why she was going into such depth with Moonfire right now, but it helped a lot to know he was there to listen. She was almost disturbed by that strange devotion he'd had to her, but this was something that was enjoyed as well. She could count on him no matter what, she wondered if it was because he was a slave..? It didn't seem that was the idea really since that would have been more awkward. He seemed to be completely independent, albeit a little submissive which she surmised which was from his being a slave for as long as he had; the slave drivers tried to break all spirit, but one thing she was glad to see was that with Moonfire it hardly seemed all that easy.

"Y'know Moon? I have to say that I envy you…that stable sense of self you have, it's unshakable at the roots and I can see it in you like a beautiful beacon shining before my eyes. It's another reason that I'm glad you're here with me, I have that support with you here." Star's voice seemed to brighten as she said it.

This pillar was here to help her, he declared it when they started dating and promised to be with her as long as it were possible, how could she not be touched by such sweet words?

"And I will continue to be here as long as you need me, I will allow nothing to stop me in that regard; even the jealousy of one." Moon spoke carefully neutral, but he meant it.

There was no hatred of Robin or Nightwing as he preferred to be called, he did resent the fact that he caused Starfire such pain, but to do any less it seemed would have been incomplete now; the young male he had seen and met not too long ago almost bled this feeling off.

He had to think it was a shame since Star was so hurt, it meant that they two had a lot of history, but once more nothing that was his business unless Starfire chose to share it with him. He would be here for her through any difficulty, nothing would deter his path.

"Earth to Moonfire, where'd you drift off to now?" her question was asked mockingly, she giggled at his antics and gestured for them to go, she had left the money and a tip and now they were on their way out.

In truth it was a little strange for her to find interest so fast, was Robin right maybe? Had he somehow seen through her and even though he didn't know Moonfire as she did, did he know what kind of past he had? She'd known that the boy wonder had an intelligent mind and he could use it to deduce things…or to psyche one other out. As soon as that thought passed through her mind, she gave a light shake of her head and rejected the thoughts that he could know; not even the titans had known the full story from Moonfire.

It was not to say they didn't know the important side, that he was a slave before this and that he managed to not only disable the ship and free the other slaves; but also put a stop to the slave drivers that had been running his life for some years. She found him to be brave and have a strong will to survive such a degrading service.

Thoughts continued to roam her mind as she and Moon flew back towards the tower, if she'd seen Nightwing again she was going to just ignore him, this was not the time to pay him any attention when that was what he wanted.

--Back at Titan Tower—

She brought Moonfire to her room and sat herself on the bed, he was so sweet in the way of being reassuring, he was at her side and looking at her intently in a way that made her want to almost pet him. She had not forgotten his transformation, what made him different from her in powers was that ability to change as he did once before. She meant to find out about that and aimed to do so, she gently embraced him, wrapping an arm around his side to hug him.

She enjoyed the warmth of his body, he was extra warm, though not in the way regular warmth in a person, it was a kind of warmth that made you want to cuddle into him to hold onto the fuzzy comfort of being wrapped up closely with someone that made things feel nice, it was a strange but comforting feeling for her.

"Hey Moon…I've been wanting to ask you, what your transformation is?" she asked him, since it had intrigued her since it'd been seen during his test.

He was quiet for a moment but smiled at her, leaning in to nuzzle her ear before he drew back and took a breath, he had been thinking of how best to explain it without going overboard, he hoped he had found the way he was looking for. She giggled at his antics once more and led her fingers to stroke his cheek, he was so shy even for a kiss.

She liked that about him as every moment with her seemed to be some kind of magical instant and to a degree it was something that he seemed to cherish; every single moment with her. She felt that he was too special to let go and she didn't want to see him go, no she enjoyed the time with him and his gentle yet passionate devotion to his job and to her.

She had totally been lost in the moment, unable to hear his words about his transformation, his explanation only half heard as her heart rate picked up, it wasn't excitement as much as it was blossoming emotions, these which made her take the actions, she was going to embrace him for as long as she could.

"…Under the light of the moon my power grows, my change into a Zagrah Beast or in English '_Cat beast under the moonlight' _and it increases my strength and instinct is more in control. Since I keep my eyes focused on my target, my devotion also shifts to that objective and I will not stop until I've defeated my enemies or solved the problem." He was continuing on and Star seemed to be looking straight into his cat-like eyes at the moment.

She was mesmerized by them for a moment, it was the gradual shifting from eyes she knew to eyes of a curious cat looking at her, those eyes played with her and lured her in like a non-suspecting prey want to get a closer look and she knew better than to become lost in that eternity, she did something sudden.

"…and also the-" his words were cut short, still in mid-explanation about things he hadn't expected Starfire to kiss him as she was, there he remained stunned while she drew him closer to her and he finally fell into the groove of the feeling, the embrace was just what he enjoyed most about being closer to her, it was a sense of intimacy.

She had been only half listening to him before and he hadn't noticed, she was going to have him feeling this more carefully; she had him resting carefully within her arms and held him captive with her emotion, she had them both wrapped in the tenderness of a single kiss.

Her world was spinning out of control but into a lovely haze that was brought on by the sweetness of the kiss. She wanted to tell him so much but certainly didn't want to break the kiss, they had one another in a very enjoyable moment and she was half expecting it not to remain and yet the embrace was still held.

She smiled at him while drawing back from the kiss, as now she had them both out on her bed during the moments they were embraced.

"Do you...want to stay for a while..?" she asked him while rubbing his cheek; she was thinking something that she probably shouldn't and considered the thought as wonderful that he was.

Just maybe she could do that and make the bond deeper, would he accept it…would he accept her? She wanted to know…she had to know. To find out, that was her overall wish and potential goal, there was so much to go over and to ask.

(End Chapter)

You saw it here first, Starfire and Moonfire are getting comfy right now, but of course nothing's happened really yet, just a little kiss. But if the situation continues it could easily be more, so I ask anyone who's reading…do you think its too soon for this to happen or it fine? I am hoping for some feedback is all. :o

So perhaps you can do me that favor in a quick review? Please let me know, the feedback would be awesome.

Well until the next chapter I bid you adieu.

-Quentix


	9. Chapter: Catch a Zagrah by the tail

A/N: Well this chapter is finally kicking off, took me a minute to think about what I'd do with them next (yeah long minute huh?) things are ready to move on as Starfire continues to show Moonfire the way to understanding a girl's feelings. Meanwhile, more drama with Robin! Onward with the Fanfic!

(End A/N)

--

Chapter 9: Catch a Zagrah by the tail

After the night shared with Starfire, there was very little that Moonfire had left to think about their being separate, in fact as far as he knew she only wanted to be closer. The thought was totally fine with him and stood to chance that he would accept it with no problem in his mind. Though he wasn't sure about to sort out the feelings on his own entirely, since it was all so new. Slaves never felt passion, they knew only their master's whim.

Moon kept to himself for the time being while he pushed onward with getting out of bed, last night had been magical, held in Starfire's arms and feeling things that he'd known only as a distant thought in his head. While Moonfire hadn't lost his will to be independent as a slave, sacrifices were made…this meant losing a majority of his emotional capacity. It wasn't gone however just distant.

While Moon proceeded the ever morning ritual of waking up, bathing briefly under a rain of running water, brushing his teeth, and others tied to that. He also added the extra Zagrah rituals to that list, which included cleaning and groom his tail; though he altered it for the sake of being 'civil' to the titans. He used a brush on his tail and gave it well over one hundred strokes, this was also practiced; though to a lesser extent with his hair itself. All in all only about 15 minutes to complete his morning wake-up.

The comments of the titans still made him laugh, when he came out well presentable in a clean and tidy attire.

"Jeez Moonfire, how long ago did you wake up to accomplish that?" Beast boy was prodding him for looking so well mannered, he looked like he'd come from a professional salon or something.

"Only 30 minutes ago my friend, I am well practiced at being groomed." Moon said with a soft smile.

While for the moment Beast boy was attempting to tease him without much luck since Moonfire didn't get it, it seemed to bring the moment for Cyborg to come up and let them know that breakfast was made.

"Yo BB, just give up. He doesn't get a lot of the jokes even if he has been learning things fast, you should know better than that anyway." he was musing over that fact, Moonfire was far too innocent to really be affected by those things. He would only just see the logic in things.

Beast boy made a face and then moved off, leaving their newest teammate to wait for Starfire, well to those who hadn't noticed yet; he and Star were together in that sense. It seemed that Starfire had calmed down since being with him, while becoming more like the old days but still very different. She was different, she had grown up and had some bad experiences; the illusion of not a thing wrong in the world was quickly shattered when things with Robin went sour. Though it seemed the boy wonder's sudden leaving left a bad taste in everyone's mouth.

Even now Cyborg was just thinking about what this meant? He had been holding a fairly solid leadership of the Titans now and wasn't just up to giving it back to Robin, not without due reasons. His return as Nightwing was no reason he found just enough in the instant that it happened, he seemed a bit...colder almost. It was something to keep in mind, hopefully not a future problem that he'd be 'patrolling' the city by himself. Cyborg knew that deep down Robin did mean well.

As Starfire entered from the hallway, she gave a soft smile seeing Moonfire. Did he always look so well groomed? He was always managing his ways to impress her, though she knew it was simply his mannerisms; he was very neat and often well spoken. Even when he didn't know the proper term, he would address the situation in a polite manner. A strange kind of innocent reflection from within the depths of his being she imagined. How better to place it with words? She could think of none.

"Moonfire, Good Morning." she said as she came to his side, setting down beside him.

He greeted her with a smile, "Hi Starfire, you look radiant this morning." to this she rubbed his cheek, always too sweet.

Though the morning ritual was broken by the sudden appearance of Nightwing, stepping in from the side. The mood was broken, though the effect may not have been what he expected.

"Hello Titans, have you reconsidered your stance yet?" He made the question straight to the point.

Cyborg spoke up for everyone present, since Raven was still within her chambers with Xenith; the words neutral in tonality but speaking something that seemed final and almost harshly slated in a foundation.

"We're plenty good Nightwing, but your offer is still being considered. For right now we seem to be pretty stable in the ranks." Cyborg's answer was factual based and seemed to be the overall thoughts of everyone.

They all still kept it in mind, just what Robin or rather Nightwing meant to each of them individually: He was still a lost friend and great leader. Whether or not accepting him back into their lives was the ultimate question in the end. As this was never a question of skill or ability, Robin was one of the foremost combatants ever to have been a part of the Titans and had proven this many a time. Yet what was lacking was the unity of the true team that they could have been back then; while they bonded the links were never that stable. Even now the Titans were slowly repairing the bonds that had been severely hurt upon his leaving. Though now that original ache was back with a vengeance.

Nightwing watched Starfire and she looked back at him, her eyes not hiding the pain visible in them, he betrayed nothing if anything was being felt about the past. He looked to his 'replacement' and appeared to be full of something, perhaps annoyance at some strange boy who'd come from nowhere and suddenly moved in on Starfire. He was skeptical of the boy's intentions and yet he could find no fault visibly with the stranger, even after monitoring his actions. He spent times when alone reading up on human literature, practicing over the ocean under the Goldengate bridge, or gazing at the sky in thought. This boy was not plotting anything and seemed even simpler in his choice of attire, this annoyed Nightwing a little bit. Starfire was so delighted to be with someone not just plain, but weak as well. Weak-willed and lacking more than a calming presence, how could she be satisfied with someone who lacked a spine?

"So new guy, what's your name?" Nightwing approached them without warning.

"I am called Moonfire, glad to meet you Nightwing. I've heard much about you." Moonfire seemed genuine in the nod of respect to him.

He scoffed to himself and seemed to be all the more skeptical of him as it seemed, not believing in this boy's ability as it seemed. He was genuine...a bit too genuine, so he'd see his battle ability.

"Care to spar a little? I want to see what you can do, you apparently impressed the guys to become a Titan. I want to see if you have what it takes to be a true fighter of good, to defend the populace. I want to know with what strength your protecting my old city with." he made it a direct challenge and stood up.

Moonfire gave him a nod and gestured to the side.

"If you please, I prefer to spar outside so as not to do any damage in here." Moon of course just stating his preference.

"Fine with me." Nightwing said as he headed back the way he came in, through the ducts. It was more to prove a point that even Cyborg's technology wasn't going to keep him out of the tower.

As Moonfire rose to go, Star grabbed his hand and stopped him a moment; a look of concern in her eyes.

"You be careful, I know your tough. Don't underestimate Robin, he is hardly someone to be taken lightly." Star said this with a fact of experience still in her mind. When Robin had been Slade's apprentice...he so easily beat them all.

To which Moon answered her with a small grin, it gave her a little surprise since she hadn't seen him well...looking forward to such a thing.

"Furthest thing from my mind Star, I'd never underestimate such a legend in this city. Many of the people still speak about his exploits...I will take great caution and employ every tactic I can think of." Moonfire said before he kissed her knuckles and then headed off to get outside.

After the two left, obviously they were followed closely by the rest of the Titans, who would come to see what was gonna happen. Was this a part of Robin's plan perhaps? Something bad to happen to the new member? Hopefully he wasn't so bitter, as was the thought passing around BB and Cyborg. There was no question of just what might happen with the battle ahead.

As it was a spar there would be no need for rules, it was just not to be taken too seriously.

The first move was Nightwing's make as he took off in a swift dash for Moonfire, who watched him carefully with the eyes of a predator. Those cat-like eyes never blinking as they tracked the swift hero on his feet, he dived to the side to avoid the fast kick aimed his way; he was going to play this one out as safely as possible he decided; even if the physical advantage was his...there was no doubt that he'd regret any slip ups.

As he turned in time to catch Nightwing's left foot with his hand, he palmed his foot to throw him back and made him stumble for a moment. While heading in to pursue the stumbling Nightwing, he found that he'd caught his right heel across the side of his face; his more aggressive tendencies were leading him into such mistakes. Letting the roundhouse force him to tumble, he rolled away from Nightwing and landed on all four, looking back in Nightwing's direction; who much to his surprise was already aiming a punch at him.

Rising in what appeared to be a slower motion, he slipped to his side and kicked Nightwing in the side; using his greater speed to an advantage during the moment to strike him. As it seemed the tussle had already been pre-agreed to on some silent level between the loner and the newest titan. No powers...no gimmicks...for one reason or another Nightwing...no Robin had decided that he needed to see if Moonfire was capable of something. To that same right Moonfire wanted to prove whatever this same thing had been right to him and was doing his best at this regard.

"Why..? Why do this...?" Star's half whispered question would go unanswered, as to such it was more of a male thing, yet she didn't really care about that in question. Why did Robin see it necessary to impede on what was now her life and her choices? He pushed for this and Moonfire, in all of his subtleness and still not true understanding of humanity seemed to sense what Robin was after and thusly it came down to this. A spar of some sort, a testosterone pumped match of hand-to-hand skill that she watched unfold before her very eyes. She would soon see it stopped if it didn't stop on its own, it was obvious to her that Robin still had the upperhand.

That was obvious to all really, Robin's superior training and natural nack for acrobatics was being was taken in a surprisingly able Moonfire. Even as Cyborg noted Robin/Nightwing's obvious advantage and skill that earned him more shots on Moonfire, none of it detered their newest member; instead he seemed to be thinking on his mind and occasionally mimmicking the dodging and acrobatic skills of Robin, though they were hardly smooth, they had been serving their purpose.

The spar had gone on for around 25 minutes, straight onward did the masked hero push the newbie with his better traited skills. Finding it amazing on some level that he was still dodging some of his best moves, even going as far as to give him credit for attempting to be more agile. He was at least a sharp mind, Nightwing felt a bit more satisfied with this; though still not happy about this sudden replacement...perhaps he could at least respect the skills of a beginner trying to learn. There was always that talent in raw ability that counted.

"Not too bad rookie." Nightwing said, panting as he looked to him. It wasn't surprising that this new alien's stamina was greater than a typical human.

Moonfire was panting, though to a much less serious level. He gave a gentle headbow while keeping his eyes on his opponent, before he spoke to thank him for the honorable chance to spar him.

"I thank you, Nightwing. It was an honor and a pleasure to take the chance to spar with such a legend, as I am merely starting and have much to learn. I am hardly your match, but I had much a learning experience just trying to keep up with you during our match." Moon remained as polite as ever, having a couple of bruises did impress him. Robin or Nightwing as he was called now, certainly hit harder than he looked he was capable of.

Nightwing gave him a nod in response to his bow, he seems to have learned something about manners. Why couldn't this kid be rude? It would be easier to have some dislike for him then at least...but he was painfully kind, genuine in the honest nature, surprisingly not too naive. He must've already had some experiences...there was much going through his mind. Well this kid passed his little test and he could respect him...as a hero-in-training perhaps.

"You've got a long way to go kid, but I think you've got some talent. I'm impressed with your skill, though your hardly a replacement; you are still Titan material in the set of rough skills. Your not too bad, but more or less its not enough. You've got a lot to learn, I'll be back later to test some of your other skills. See you later Titans." He said before leaping off in the direction of the tower, disappearing shortly after he used his grappling hook to get around it...like Batman he had a manner of disappearing in plain sight.

Cyborg walked up to Moonfire and put a hand on his shoulder, not saying anything but smiling at him; he had done a pretty good job out there.

"Way to go Moon-man! You really held your own, its amazing to see that you've got some skills beneath that prettyboy perfect look!" BB was patting him on his back rapidly and grinning stupidly.

There was enough in that moment since after he'd received a small word of congrats from Xenith and Raven, Starfire approached him and stopped in front of him. Taking both of his hands, she kissed both sets of his knuckles and looked at his face, why was he so sweet? There was no direct exchange of words between them both for the mood that had been set. She embraced him and gazed at his eyes lightly, for the moment neither were doing anything and just embracing the mood for what it was. Starfire lead him back to her room and shut the door, seeming to have decided something.

--In Starfire's Room--

Moonfire had been to Star's room many a time before this and it had always been romantic and special, though it was always something special to him...this time was different. He could sense there was something heavier between them than usual, he'd felt himself even feeling somewhat heavier, a part of him not at all wanting to leave the room while in her presence. Was it the same for Starfire as well?

"Moonfire, I brought you here now because I have decided something. Now I don't want you to feel like you have no say in this...I want to know your honest opinion of the thought. I have already once in my life...made love, I made a bond with that someone you fought today, I felt it would never be this way for another again. But that is certainly not true, my heart found you Moonfire...and for the past two months I have enjoyed moments and days with you. I won't beat around the bush, I have entertained the thought of making it more official between us." Star's voice hinted with some hesitation.

Moonfire looked on, with a growing understanding of what she was referring to, what she meant was that she wanted to make love. He could see it on her face, she was flushed with embarrassed and so very unsure if she should even word it to him. But she was had made her mind and he could see that, the determination on her face was something that was unmistakable.

"I...want to make love to you Moonfire and I want to know if you feel the same way. Don't give me a long poetic speech...please just tell me, do you feel the same way?" she looked at him while attempting neutrality with her face...but her hope bled through. She hoped he was feeling the same.

He gave her an answer in one moment of bringing his fingers to her cheek, having moved to her while she was thinking of how to say it. He moved until his body pressed against her and his forehead pressed against hers, bringing their lips together and letting his fingers slide back through her hair slowly. She was taken aback by his actions.

She didn't hesitate in her response as she brought her arms around his waist and pressed him into her harder. A soft sound coming from her lips, something of surprise and perhaps even a bit of excitement. How she had hoped this would come soon, she waited and now it had paid off; Moonfire was the one she would show the ways of making love.

(---Mature Content ahead---)

For some minutes the two of them stood and just enjoyed the closeness of each other's body. The warmth that was building between them was fast rising on its way to a steamy need as Star drew Moon with her towards her bed, pressing her lips closer to his with a growing need to taste his lips. The strangely attractive scent of his body to her made him and this moment very different from her time with Robin. It seemed that even now she couldn't help but compare it...to think of what differed...no. She didn't need that in mind in her thoughts right now, she let herself melt back into the kiss and ceased thinking all together.

Moonfire wasn't able to do anything short of loom on the entirety of the whole moment, his heart unable to do anything short of thumping harder and faster. His will and his mind meant very little right now, as his heart was in control of the helm right now. It would be his nature as both a Zagrah beast and a Tamaranean that might reach forth to his mind.

Just as Star had intended to from the beginning, she began to guide him in the actions through subtle gestures. This was going to be a nice track record, since he seemed to find things on his own. Exploring her body with his hands gently, she smiled and gasped as his hands stroked along her sides, rubbing along her hips and down her legs. She didn't have to help him explore anything, he seemed to have a curioisity and a knowledge of the body...it was enchanting in a way.

To know that he was giving her such pleasure had led Moonfire to continue his tracing along her body, there with his fingers gliding back up her legs and along her hips; carefully stroking every conture...every curve of Starfire's beautiful visage was the whisper of a dream given property. Something he never even imagined he'd be doing, touching the wonderful woman who had brought him into the family of the Teen Titans...helped him understand common day things. There were too many things he felt he owed her, the right to love her was one such thing that he aimed to prove was true from his heart.

She had been excited by this, it was not just the chance to hop back into a field of pleasures she had been through before...she felt that she needed this bond, something in her heart told her it was okay. She had waited justly to see if it was real, Moonfire had been the real thing for her...there was no lust visible in his actions; she could clearly see it wasn't just some need to _have_ her. It was a wish to be there for her and that was something she desired.

"It...it can't be wrong can it Moonfire? If I want to share this with you..? You trust in us and you are here because you care for me. I know its true, it feels so true..." she spoke words as if to convince herself, she wasn't entirely sure and pressed closer out of that fact in the same moment.

She wanted to speak again but was silenced, her doubts put to rest by Moonfire's sweet kiss. Eagerly Starfire pressed back into the kiss and let her body relax more than it had and her body fell limp for a moment, as that unknown tension she had been backbuilding suddenly left her. His hands felt so good, the way that it was gentle and explorative of her body; he was searching her and caressing her at once. Her mind was a slowly buried blur of warmth, it was time for them to become truly close.

With this thought in mind she slowly stopped his touch and kissed him once more before getting up slowly.

"It is time that I show you me...the truest form of myself that I can." she said with a subtle blush creeping into her cheeks.

She felt suddenly conscious of herself, as if she were almost unworthy of doing this...self-conscious to a point that it troubled her. It was all so familiar as hesitation, something that she knew well. But there was no need to feel it, under the gaze of her soon-to-be lover...she felt that she could show herself with no fear and not hide it. Slowly Starfire began to undress, taking off her top slowly and her skirt soon following. There she stood in her undergarments, trying not to cover up while Moonfire's eyes fell upon her beauty. She could feel his eyes scanning over her body and just in that regard making her blush all the more, she hadn't been as nervous her first time; because it felt so right. But then again things did change...

As Moon gazed upon her body the blush became eminate within his own facial contours, as he rose to stand before her and leaned against her softly. Now with their bodies pressing close, he brought his hands up to her own and guided them to his waist, to unify them as he led his fingers to untie the otherwise stable loincloth that he'd worn and let it drop to the ground beneath them. And so she'd find him in the same standing as her suddenly, down to nothing but undergarments...as his midriff top was something of a questionable thing as outside clothing; but it was by his choice.

As both Tamaraneans found each other's company to be sheer magic, by this stand alone combination of feeling and presence; neither moved from their position: enjoying the feeling of skin against skin. Starfire felt that it was time that something was done and so she did it...she pressed against him and bit on his neck; letting her fingers stroke up his stomach and curl around his waist.

"Let me bring us together...all I can say is that it will be unlike what you've experienced. As I trust your past has left you rather celibate, you have never experienced making love?" Star had heard him say that long ago, but thought he might have been lying back then...but there was no reason for him to have lied right? He was far too kind a soul to do that, she knew that she could trust in him and all that spoke to her.

He nodded gently to her, as he laid back and felt her set down in his lap. Still in her panties she took a moment to explore him as he had been exploring her, she wanted this to last and decided it best to become aware of what his strangely beautiful body was capable of; how each one of these muscles effortlessly fit whatever action that was necessary. She used her body to feel him as she laid against his chest, she pressed her body flat against his muscular form and rubbed her knees up along his legs, pressing her hips down and just...letting touch guide her body in exploring him all at once.

The sensation made her shiver since this was quite the situation, what was it about him..? She could only say that there was a strange field about him and it made him feel intense, her body was enlightened to the amazing feeling of desire, but in a manner so chaste that she couldn't place it. How could you feel tugged in both directions in such a way? She couldn't say how it was possible, but he certainly managed to do this without feeling out of place? There were no words in any language she could think of to describe it.

"My haven...my pillar...my love, that is what you are to me...you are what I will keep in my heart always. How can you be the one? I am still angry at myself for deciding so quickly, but I know its true." she spoke only words of truth as she let the tears flood her eyes; indeed she was feeling a bit nervous. Why was he so genuine? Couldn't he just be...fickle or false? It would be so much easier to turn him down. But she knew she didn't want to and for that fact alone, her love for him had began to expand from the point he became her boyfriend over a month ago.

The wait was over and she seized the moment, rising for a moment to remove her panties, she let them down and mounted Moonfire slowly, looking into his eyes as she straddled his lap. Without another moment to hesitate, she used her hand to raise his length and hold it still; all the while guiding her netherlips to the tip of his shaft. Before Moonfire could speak another word, she slid him into her tunnel slowly all the while shutting her eyes at the feeling of him moving into her. The heat within her was unlike anything she'd felt in over a year, she felt as if she had been living in a really bad dream until her meeting Moonfire; now came the realization that he was here and they were doing this.

For Moonfire the moment couldn't have been any more or less sacred in its regards. He was no longer a virgin and now with this moment sharing the closeness with her, letting his body adjust to the feeling...of what velvety heat had been wrapped around him so tightly; he knew nothing to describe the feeling and had just been in mid-gasp. Was it to say that he was tender? That would have been an understatement to describe the nature of his sensitivity.

Star watched his reaction in some curiosity...was it really so impacting? She noted that his tail had frizzled and tightened around her waist ssomewhat, while he let off a soft hiss the look on his face was something torn between enjoyment and being overwhelmed. This took her back a bit, she hadn't gone to expect his reaction to be one of such tenderness.

"H-How...are you feeling Moonfire..?" she said with a soft smile on her face, he felt wonderful to her...a trembling throb that reverberated through her walls.

She just smiled as she saw his hands reach up and slide along her waist, his touch was always so delicate, she had no reason to complain about the way he graced her skin. Her hips began to shift against him, rocking her body against his form before sliding her hands onto his chest; stroking her fingertips along his powerful frame. Was it possible to be taken in by beauty and to be jealous? She'd have to ask him his secret...though less thinking seemed to be preferred right now.

Moonfire watched her his cheeks aglow, flushed red while he panted...was this so intense? She hardly seemed winded and here he was the one who appeared to be pressed by the moment. Then pleasure overtook him again as she moved, his eyes followed her hips as they rose and then descended once more; did she know what she was doing to him? His body shuddered at the feelings that were on his mind...was there any proper way to describe what he was feeling? Surely there was...right? His mind had become jelly under the mass of pleasure that clenched around him, just as he felt her walls squeezing him, it was so very intense a feeling.

Starfire watched her new lover's face contort in pleasure, he looked so helpless the way that she moved in response. She found his hips occasionally squirming and no doubt trying to wriggle against her so that she'd feel something more, he was simply adorable. She could tell he was like a kitten in this regard, free to feel her actions but not how to respond; it was something unlike what she expected. He seemed to learn pretty fast though, after only her fourth thrust he was finally reciprocating her soft thrusts and meeting her almost perfectly.

"Y-Yes...Moonfire, that's...that's it..." she half moaned as she gripped his chest with her fingertips, sliding her torso until it rested well against his, before she took the next buck of her hips to force him back into her. Well since he was learning so quickly, there was no need to not turn up the notch a little bit.

The love that they made was strangely graceful, something between a gentle passion and a growing rut of need. Star was still maintaining a steady force and speed of pushing down on him, holding his hands up to her waist as she slid back down against him. It was in ways that she could not describe that he stroked her innerwalls, with such an ethereal feeling upon her mind that guided her will. Her moans gradually became louder and something of a surprise even to her, thank god for silent rooms right? Since Star had broken up with Robin one year ago she was not exactly a quiet person without a temper, she used to yell very loud and profainely...thank goodness Cyborg saw a need to silence her room. Though for obvious reasons the factor was different now.

She could feel his throbbing and knew he'd be done soon, it was an amazing heat that his length had radiated. Starfire honestly had more stamina than this, but it was just the way in particular that he moved; the way he stroked every right part of her innerwalls, how did he do that? Or rather how did they do that? The questions didn't matter...for the moment that she thought she could hold off hit her, as if she were blindsided by a warhammer; Star lost control of her body and climaxed.

"Ahhh!!" it had been sudden for the princess, the moment that overtook her body...her seizing walls clenching harshly around his shaft as she arched back and held onto him. There was so much that became a worry of hers...had they been too hasty?

There was nothing to think of in Moonfire's way, his eyes had rolled into the back of his head, his tail frizzing once again as he gripped her waist tightly with it and arched his back into hers while he bucked his hips up, held firmly within her depths his essence firing into her so suddenly. There was no word to describe just how it was that he felt overall in the end, it was assured that the two were tied together, at the very least for Moonfire this was the case. The Zagrah beast had been caught and that was the end of things, for Moonfire he couldn't have been more content.

(---End Mature scene---)

For Starfire, she looked down at him with a big blush still fresh in her cheeks of course, well since this could be just as bad...it wasn't like she had thought about protection this time through. Had she just made a big mistake? Moonfire was Tamaranean just as she was, this was something that she hadn't thought of...what is she...became...pregnant? Well the thought was a bit short, it wasn't something she had taken into account when they had done this.

The walls of reality were coming crashing down and she just sighed...perhaps it wouldn't be so bad right? She hadn't thought much about that and it was rather soon for her to consider becoming a mother this early in life. Her look had caught Moon's eye and she looked down at him, well...she figured she would tell him since he seemed so new to everything.

"Moonfire...my dear, we hopped into that...heh I suppose you might say it was my fault." she said while looking down at him, an endearing look in her eyes still; he was so...genuine in everything, this thought came as she saw the concern in his eyes.

"What is it that you say is your fault Starfire? You've done nothing wrong...you shared something sacred with me." Moonfire's retort seemed reassuring, he was very serious about the way he felt; she was not at any fault.

To that aim he had a way of seeing it and that touched her heart...it was sacred, she felt that too. But she was sure that he hadn't thought much about pregnancy.

"Well that's not what I meant...I have no regrets about having made love to you, I am referring to conception...we had unprotected contact and to that, there is a chance that I could conceive a child." she spoke in a manner she knew he'd understand, a more textbook version of the words fitting the situation.

However, his response to this was a soft smile as he reached up and stroked her cheek.

"Well to that end, I can assure you that the proverbial 'bullet' is dodged this one time Starfire. I can guarantee you that you are safe this one time, thanks to the physiology of my body." Moon's words appeared to be assured and knowing in this way, he didn't have to put a thought on it at all; this simply was a fact.

Star quirked a brow and leaned down over her lover, looking him in the eyes to see was he joking? Though Moonfire wasn't one to joke very successful often, she saw the look on his face...it was just steady; she knew that it meant he was telling the truth.

"What is the case with your body that makes this so special?" she was honestly dying to know...what made him so different?

"Well, Zagrahs do not reach sexual maturity until after first contact in coupling...since you were my first, then only now would I be able to conceive a child. You and I from now on will have to be more careful, but Star my love we are fine for this time. Do not worry another moment over that, I would never want you to feel something like that was your fault. I willingly made love to you with this as a possible fact, no matter what happens I would stay with you through anything." Moon's words were sincere, for Starfire it was touching enough.

He was far too sweet, so instead of thanking him with words, she thanked him with a soft kiss. Gently pressing herself against him and snuggling into the warmth of his body. They'd fall to sleep like this if it was her choice, for now just resting was what was important and so it was the fact that she settled down into the bed. All was well with them, the two titans had become lovers and Starfire hadn't been happier.

While a cloud loomed over the distance, it seemed that things with the titans while turbulent were at least in good hands.


	10. Chapter: The Return of Slade

A/N: Well its been quite a while since I wrote a thing for this fanfiction! A whole year and here I am finally just catching up with it in time to do something again, so getting right back into it; things may take a wide pick up as things with Starfire and the titans go tense. With more foes on the horizon and Nightwing still in town, old wounds shall be grated and very likely reopened. Without further adieu I show the chapter to you ^^.

Here we go!

(End A/N)

Chapter 10: Sigil of the Dark mask, the return of Slade

Over the next week, the time had been busy, as the titans were forced to endure the assaults of both the H.I.V.E. Academy graduates, Dr. Light, and various other villains, it wasn't as if they were much of a problem; or at least it seemed that way with the new team functioning so well. With their additions of both Moonfire and Xenith (One and a half years prior), they had been able to pick up the lack of many threats to the city.

Starfire had been acting closer to the norm of herself and her apparent relationship with Moonfire was stable, outside of a few social norms that her fellow tamaranean was still picking up on; there were next to no problems. He had been a loving boyfriend who seemed to know whenever her mood drifted for the worst.

As the princess wrote in her diary, she thought about how sweet he was, something matched only by the intensity of his focus whenever they went headfirst into a mission or battle. He was impressive to her as a sight some of the time, while not fawning over him, she was pleased with his pace of adaption.

He felt deeply in everything he did and that was something that she could admit was a fine quality. Though she hoped that it wouldn't come back to haunt him, as with certain opponents; such a trait could be reflected upon their person with horrid disaster.

While he was out training with Xenith, Beast Boy, and Cyborg; she found herself enjoying the time off during the morning. Life had taken a turn in events and there was no other way to address it outside of that? How was she to feel about such a thing? Star couldn't quite place it, but she had been happier than she had in a while; ever since the drifting slave had come into her life...no since the new love that had been given her was present she was happier.

_He is an angel without wings...that is all I could have asked,_  
_Like an innocent child with the courage to fight for what's right  
He has claimed my heart, unyielding of faith, ungiving of live  
As fresh as a breeze of summer rain he has revitalized my spirit  
Hazy and overloaded with his passion for life...do I now breathe  
A simple freedom such as love...which I now give to him  
Unconditionally you are now my beacon, how I cannot say I have loved again  
Moonfire, my prince amongst commoners_

The words were written in her journal and she beamed proudly at her poetic work, in a sense it was so true as here he was that prince. With such a giving heart and a child-like mind who was open to much, as she taught him the culture of Earth he taught her to feel and helped her breathe extraordinarily fortunate. How could she help but feel this way? Even in the presence of one stinging wound that had been reopened, she held her ground with him faithfully present.

She could not have possibly known that they were being watched, the Titans now being monitored by a man in shadow with a dark purpose.

"Soon Titans...very soon." the words lingered while the man had left, what plans he'd had were already put into motion.

As an army of metal men had invaded the city, through an alliance between Dr. Light and Dr. Metite, the titans would have their hands busy. As the 16 robot assailants, empowered by Dr. Light's ingenious ultraviolet battery, there seemed to be no way they could lose.

"Soon we shall have those Titan brats right where we want them, as soon as they bite the hook." Dr. Metite seemed most sure of himself and to the effects that would take effect as long as the titans were foolish enough to fall into the place of measure.

Dr. Light seemed to agree, once they harnessed more light energy, their robots would grow in strength equivalent to their power-suits.

It had not taken long for the battle to fall underway, As Cyborg slammed his sound blaster into the cracked and torn street; the blow spread shockwaves beneath the feet of their metallic androids, the tactic succeeding in breaking their formation.

Quickly taking advantage of the separation, Raven grabbed a nearby car with her telekinesis and slammed it into the top of the first of these metal men; forcing its body towards the center of the damaged street. Her tactic of isolation would serve its purpose, as Starfire came from above and slammed both of her starbolt charged fists into the crown of its skull. The resulting explosion was just what she hoped for, as the face cracked under the pressure of her super strength.

While Starfire drew back and the robot destroyed the car with a pulse blast from its chest; before it could rise a massive fist slammed down on its chest. This coming from the crafted shape of shadow, the use of Xenith's Umbrakinesis, to conjure up a large shadow fist to strike the robot with having served its purpose. The titans came at it with a strategy, as they had split up into teams to take the bots out with numbers and hard hits from multiple directions.

With the androids divided, Beast boy made the first charge by shifting into a rhinoceros and slamming into the center of the light wielding robot. While Cyborg came from the robot's left side with his sound blaster charged to a high frequency; he used the distraction of the robot's struggle with Beast Boy to slam home a blow into the center of its back.

A blow that hit without fail, though the resulting explosion had proved to be a disaster. As the sound energy meeting with the thin light barrier around the robot's photo-kinetic generator resulted in a chain reaction that engulfed both veteran titans.

As the androids had begun to go down one by one, Dr. Metite drew back and Dr. Light followed suit as their androids were quickly losing momentum in the fight. The numbers of the programmed robots had fallen from 16 to 10 in a matter of minutes.

As Moonfire rose from the building glass, his body having been smashed into the wall by the light beam fired by two of the robots he'd been facing. He had been singled out and found himself trying to defend himself against one of the androids close range with another firing at his vulnerable spots from various angles.

"Damn it." the words simple and to the point, revealing his level of building frustration; something that would not help his teammates. These AI had been smart enough to stick to him in their attack pattern, one long-range and the other close-range.

This was something that he could not afford to put in the wrong place, he knew that he had to turn around within the next few maneuvers he made. Ducking behind a sign to avoid the beam of light, he threw himself through some shattered glass storefront and disappeared into the building space. While it wasn't much for cover, it was better than his being shot again and again out there.

While the two androids looked at one another, both took to opening fire on the storefront, deciding to collapse it in order to either bury him or flush him out. As the beams of light tore through the store's support pillars from the wild range of blasts that were let off, the two bots hadn't suspected the danger that was coming their way.

-From Starfire's POV-

All the Tamaranean princess could see from the newly destroyed android at her feet were the heavy blasts of light. What was going on over there? While it didn't matter what was going on, Starfire jumped into action and took flight from the west side of the wrecked downtown area. With the two androids in her sights, her fists began to capture a familiar shimmer of starbolt energy gathering in large masses around her knuckles.

With a practiced hand, the grace of her attack seemed almost surreal for a moment, as she launched four of the glowing balls of charged energy in the direction of the rampaging androids. She had unleashed another barrage of her starbolts in the following moments, as while exposed to the sun; Star was certainly capable of firing off a steady amount without holding back.

The first of the androids had the misfortune of the starbolts striking him in the light battery. As immediately following several direct blows from the blasts of energy; the robot violently exploded, releasing a concussive shockwave as well as a blast of heat and energy in the general direction. While she was happy to have by proxy of her first victim, destroyed both targets; she would've been proud had she not felt something was off about the scene.

As she didn't understand what she was looking for, she headed over to the blast site where the building the robots were firing on now lay in ruins. Starfire approached the scene cautiously, with her left fist lit a well charged starbolt, she prepared herself for any surprises.

The titan had been well trained to deal with virtually any situation, the adversary not mattering, and as she saw the rubble moving; her instinct to release the starbolt had clicked first and without thought she launched it. Though to her horror, her green eyes focused on the dirty physique of her current boyfriend and naturally did the only thing she could think to.

"Moonfire, watch out!" her voice full of dread, guilt, and worry over her fellow titan and lover's health.

While she saw him throw the building chunk he'd held into the blast while Moonfire himself took flight, the charge starbolt exploded violently around the scrap of building material and desintegrated; the concussive wave still lashed outward and hit Moonfire's back.

The princess had already been in motion, faster than she could consider it; her body had already taken flight after him. With her eyes guiding her to a swift intercept course on his vast shift of angle towards the ground, she threw herself into the path of his body with her arms wide; braced to catch him before he hit the ground.

She internally felt some relief upon feeling his body impact hers, as they both slammed into the ground and dug into the earth; she had decided it long ago that this was worth it.

-End POV-

While both Tamaraneans were down for the moment, the weakened Moonfire opened his eyes first; what had happened? All he remembered briefly was Starfire calling to him and a starbolt, of which the kind he had never seen. How did it get so strong? He wanted to question it, but such things weren't important. He felt a body beneath his and looked down upon the stirring Starfire.

"Starfire, are you alright? You went out of your way, you caught me...you didn't have to..." his words of concern coming as he moved off of her and immediately drew her up into his arms.

Standing up slowly as he watched her come to, he gave her a weak smile and nosed her cheek. Even though this was hardly the time for it, Star had just saved him from taking more pain than he had.

Her words came softly as she cupped his cheek.

"That was my fault...that shot, I just..I reacted...no thinking." she sighed and drew her hand back before she rose from his arms.

It would take much more than that to put the veteran titan out of commission, they had a city to clean up right now.

"Enough about me, come now Moon, let's finish this together." her words suddenly quite serious, though with her hand reaching out in his direction. Her palm awaiting his to accompany hers; it was obvious that she wanted more than his assistance. She wanted his support.

With no hesitation in his actions, Moonfire took her hand and squeezed her fingertips softly as he stepped to her side. Within moments the two had taken flight and flew straight into the exposure of sunlight, while both Moonfire and Starfire had stored an optimal amount of sunlight during the day; the exposure would increase their potential greatly as clearing away the androids persisted. They had 8 more to ensure were destroyed in order to end this battle.

Letting go of his hand, Star took the lead and without looking back at Moonfire, she gave instructions for him to follow.

"Moonfire, I need you to follow me in on the right, we're going to clear away the android pair that are fighting with Xenith; once we've done this, it will turn the tables in our favor all but completely." her direction was simple and her mind was made up.

While she wasn't the sharpest mind out there, she wasn't bad at tactics and she knew that once Xenith was free, he would join Raven and supplement her attacks. They needed to end this pretty quickly, it had been going on long enough.

Dropping into a sudden dive, Starfire adjusted her angle and extended both of her starbolt charged fists, making use of the high angle to fall upon the battle between her shadow-wielding teammate and the two robots that he was standing his ground against.

-With Xenith-

The Shadow manipulating expert had found himself in a tight spot, against two of the androids that had been wielding this powerful source of light. While he bore no physical weakness to it, it dispersed his shadow powers with little issue. They were essentially cutting him off with little trouble, since both robots were able to watch after one another; his attacks were useless thus far.

"I gotta do something...blast it..." leaping backwards from another blast of light, Xenith's upper-torso drew back and evaded the first shot taken at his chest; while upon hitting the ground he erected a wall of darkness and thrusted a lance of darkness through the wall.

The attack was quickly negated by the second of the androids who came from above and used the blaze of light to shatter his wall before the lance neared the first robot.

"Tch!" the sound of annoyance coming from the shadow wielder, though he had been watching both, he still seemed to miss the blaze of energy that was released from the center of the first bot's chest.

The light forced him back into the nearby building, striking him with an effectiveness that seemed to be without doubt something that wore him down. Forcing himself to act through the pain, the fact acting shadow user drew up two great constructs of shadow and forced the robots to meet one another head on; the action itself nothing more than a relatively weak clap-like motion performed with the hands.

The short-lived success of the tactic was lost in the moment that the androids blasted away the shadow hands and appeared to be only minorly damaged by the impact between their metal frames. It would have proven to be a fruitless attack had it not been for the sudden impact of starbolts against the two androids.

-With Starfire & Moonfire-

From above the rain of starbolts seemed to be intermingled as the two Tamaraneans bombarded the two androids with the surprise attack from out of the androids' range. The tactic had proven sound and Starfire's plotted attacks had quickly destroyed both of the batteries of the light beam generators during the barrage attack.

Almost immediately after the violent barrage did Star turn back to look to Moonfire and smile briefly, he had followed her without anything more than a visual demonstration and he hit home with his choice of attacks.

Turning her body quickly in midair, Starfire began to corkscrew her body activately, both fists out ahead of her with a fresh charge of starbolt energy gathered upon the balls of her knuckles and dove at the next of these robots; she was trying to turn the course of the battle entirely in her favor.

Moonfire followed her action closely, though he was not attacking with the same form, he was taking more caution and formed a wall of the repulsor energy wavelength around him; it was an effective but very thin barrier that would do its job deflecting.

While the two Tamaraneans crashed into the back of the next of the attacking androids, the two engaged in separate battles: taking the point of the battle to a show of hand to hand combat with the larger robots. It seemed that strength was to spare in the battle for neither robot nor titan were giving ground.

Starfire took a blow across her face and returned the favor with a vicious haymaker, with enough strength to send the robot to the ground. She took advantage of the slow reactions of the robot, not bothering to see if it were malfunctioning; she fired a starbolt into its battery along its back and brought her arms up to shield herself from the resulting explosion.

While Moonfire turned to see the blast, he had to admit that her pace amazed him, though soon he was sent bouncing back into a nearby streetlight. Growling with anger at his being caught off guard, the halfbreed grabbed the bent street light and whipped it into the side of the robot with great force. His own anger now turning into something of a contained frenzy, with his tail frizzed up and whipping back and forth as he leapt onto the robot and began to rip its body apart.

Star would only take notice of this after she got up from the building's crushed wall that she'd hit.

"Well...that was eventful...eh?" her words sounded of her confusion and weariness from the prolonged battle. While not really tired, she wasn't looking forward to seeing the rest of these robots done in. With a want to solve the mystery of the ripping sounds and the growling, the princess lifted off of the ground and flew over the chunk of raised street.

To her surprise, there was Moonfire viciously ripping apart the robot that attempted to stop his savage attack. She watched a moment, somewhat troubled and yet for that instant curious to her boyfriend's lack of control; he was never like this normally. It was interesting, but wouldn't do here, so she put a stop to it.

"Moonfire! Calm down, please! The android's done!" her words speaking of her worry for his control.

Though it seemed the instant she called to him that he stopped. Moon stood and panted a moment as his tail remained frizzed, his eyes were chaotic but much calmer compared to seconds ago. As she landed by his side, she put a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it.

"Hey, you alright?" her words were without a doubt full of some concern.

"I just...lost it a moment ago...don't know why, but I'm fine now." his voice was just above a whisper.

She knew it bothered him, but decided not to pursue it just yet. This wasn't the time for talking, they had a battle to finish up. Giving her beloved a gentle kiss on the cheek, she gestured towards the sound of battle.

"Hey...we'll relax after we finish this up, the others are almost done, let's go bring down Dr. Light and Dr. Metite." her smile was full of confidence, a shining reason of why Moonfire was drawn to her.

He nodded to her and took her hand again before taking flight, with the princess quickly keeping pace; the two of them had gone with the aim of going after the source while the titans cleaned house; as the androids' numbers had fallen dramatically since earlier. Only four of these androids remained and they would not fair well against the battle-worn titans who were moving in to put things to rest once and for all.

-With Raven-

Something had been bothering her heavily since the start of the battle, it had been since she awakened, why had she a chilling feeling and that this was only the foretelling of their true problems. Even as she held up a truck's remains and used it to smash the android into the ground, to her surprise, a familiar set of large shadow construct hands smashed the truck's remains into the torn street and covered the resulting explosion; effectively muffling it. Without seeing who it was, she turned and smiled at a familiar sight.

"Xenith, I was starting to wonder when you'd be done." the cloak-bearing titan crossed her arms and took flight, in order to see how the other titans were doing.

Joined by her shadow wielding partner, she wordlessly moved off to spy Beast Boy's fine teamwork with Cyborg; both of who tossed two of the remaining automatons into the air where Cyborg proceeded to destroy their batteries with his sound blaster.

As far as she could see, the battle was ending quickly, this becoming apparent as Starfire soundly defeated Dr. Light and Dr. Metite; this being something that Raven hadn't seen in past performances of her fellow titan. Though the contributing factor to this puzzle became apparent once she witnessed a transformed Moonfire. It was likely this had helped, since Doctor Light was by no means a pushover normally; it meant the new kid had some potential.

She silently acknowledged this fact and moved off towards the downed doctors of crime. She noted Cyborg and Beast Boy were going to round the two up, they'd drop them off at the jail and go back for a rest. This was quite a mess that the two had made with their creations.

Cyborg gave Beast Boy a pat on the back and seemed to be glad they wrapped it up, though his face showed some distress at the blatant fact so much of downtown was ripped to shreds. It troubled Raven as the thought loomed: how could they have managed this feat?

Dr. Light hadn't the technology of this level in the past and Dr. Metite was a blatant nobody who had come to town half a year ago and had been trying to make trouble. Even teamed up, this level of complex robotics seemed to be a bit too advanced.

"Is something on your mind, Raven?" the voice of Xenith snapping her back to the present.

"Nothing really...just considering some factors." she would only share it if it proved fruitful, since speculation was useless; even if it had a sight point.

The same conjecture appeared to be shared by their team leader, as he spoke of similar suspicions from what she could hear.

"...It doesn't make any sense, this technology doesn't match either of their M.O.'s. Working together might be possible, but this technology is beyond either of them. The shoddy AI belongs to Dr. Metite and the batteries belong to Dr. Light; this proves that someone else is involved in this." Cyborg seemed certain of this fact.

"Now the question is: who stands to gain from it?" it was a good question that had no answer.

Though it didn't appear that there was much to wait on, as a sound of clapping resounded from a ledge above the titans. It didn't take long for the air of unease to settle in, as the familiar foe and unwanted ally at one time watched them all with his unflinching visible eye.

Cyborg pointed his sound blaster at him without question, warranting a standby as Beast boy shifted into a gorilla in preparation to give chase, Raven's hands immediately gained a glow of dark light, while Starfire promptly gathered the bright green energy around her knuckles once more. Xenith had summoned a shadowy visage behind him, something of a 20 foot mass that stared at the sudden invader of space with pupiless eyes; with only Moonfire very still and silent in his fully transformed state yet with a cold gaze focused on the figure just the same.

"My my...such a welcome, I should be happy to see you aren't unprepared. How it warms my heart to see...the titans still functioning without their leader. With two new faces, you certainly surprised me with your defeat of those lackeys I gave the technology...it seems it wasn't even a good distraction." the masked man simply shrugged as he stepped into the open.

With both arms folded behind his back, Slade passed a single look over the present state of the Titans, he was impressed to see them functioning after Robin had left. Though to find two new titans amongst the group? He was quick to put two and two together, as someone of his quick wit would never miss the obvious.

"Relax...I'm not going anywhere, we'll have plenty of time to play later. Right now, I could crush all of you effortlessly. I prefer a good challenge when I come hunting decent playmates." his words were to the point, but didn't put any of them at ease: good he thought.

Though no sooner had he finished the words did a sudden blue blur come at him from his right. The honed instincts of veteran fighter had him act fast, as he ducked a vicious sweep of claws and swept the strange blur with his left foot; before bringing his right foot around in a hook motion and kicked the blur towards the street below.

The 'figure' as it were whirled around rapidly and landed on all four, a vicious roar resounding from him; this had been the completely transformed and out of control Moonfire! As he prepared to make another attack, he halted at the calling of his name.

"Moonfire, no! It's too dangerous, stop that!" unable to keep the alarm from entering her voice, Star had rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Using her strength, she lifted the cat-like form of Moonfire into her arms and held him close. She knew that he was aware of who held him, since she felt his body release the tension; but she still worried about his catching Slade's interest. He was new to the team, new to a lot of things...he had likely earned 'something' of Slade's interest with his sudden attack.

"Moonfire? Ah...that must be the strange halfbreed I've heard about. You are a little mystery, fast too...but that won't save you with me. Fortunately for you, I want to have a little contest later; with all of you. The prize? Is the safety of your precious city." the tone was sinister, impassive, and taunting.

While no other of the titans made a single move or a sound, Slade decided it was time to go. Things were tense enough and he needed more information on the physiology of these two new titans before making any other moves. While their powers appeared simple enough, being aware of their capabilities would keep him better prepared against them in the future.

"What are you planning Slade?" Cyborg demanded an answer, something that the mercenary chose to brush off.

"You'll find out, we'll be in touch..." the last word following before his leap off of the building and into the destroyed downtown area.

Slade disappeared without much of a sound and only then did the tension finally leave the area. Cyborg was a little worried at what he'd seen, even though Moonfire was a great help to the team; could he maintain control?

He wanted to ask Star about it, but as he turned to her, he could see she was holding Moonfire's unconscious body; he would save it for later.

"Alright Team, let's return to base, I'll drop these two off with the police. Let's hope they stay locked up this time." the team leader broke off, picking up the two unconscious men while letting the titans return to the tower. This situation was diffused and yet it hadn't ended the problem; instead it seemed to invite some new ones.

-Several Hours Later-

Once they were all back home, the titans had broken up into their sub-groups once things had been settled. After a brief meeting, where they discussed thoughts and beliefs about Slade's return to San Francisco, once it had been determined that his motives: whatever they were may have been as obvious as he stated, the main plan was to be prepared. Something that Cyborg was checking on at the moment, he needed to be sure that all of his team was able and ready.

Knocking on Starfire's door, he hoped to find out now whether Moonfire would be alright continuing. He hadn't seen the tamaranean lose it like that before, even though it was still his early trial period; he wanted to be sure that he was still going to be alright in the longrun.

"Hey Star, is it alright to come in?"

"Of course, please."

Her words showing that it was alright, Cyborg entered the room and found Moonfire on the bed next to Star, apparently in some sort of discussion.

"Cyborg, I'm glad you could come. There were a few things I want to explain about what happened out there. As there were a few factors you must know about my transformations." the words hit the nail on the head, it was why he'd come to begin with.

"Go on man, continue." Cyborg gestured for him to get on with it.

Nodding to his friend, he decided to give the cliff-notes version of what he'd told Starfire as the initimate details were not important.

"As I was telling Starfire, what had happened to me out there was exposure to those light batteries. As you might imagine, as we Tamaraneans gain our power to fly and ability to use starbolts from the sun: light is also part of our chemistry and how we function. As for me, being half-Zagrah my body is affected by light more intimately than normal. To keep this brief, I was over exposed to light in general and I went into a slight craze."

As Cyborg nodded to this fact, Moon continued the explanation.

"My body conducts light reflected off of the moon and light in general through little reflective cells in my mind. When exposed to the high levels of light energy that I was today, I am prone to go berserk like I did out there. It is rare, but if it had not been for Starfire, I would have gone back after this Slade character until I could not move. Only her presence keeps me aware of things. I will...be extra careful transforming from now on; but rest assured that there is no danger. I have burned off that excess with that full transformation I used to defeat Dr. Light; he had hit me with a concentrated blast and sent me into overdrive." the words were logical, calm, basically what Cyborg expected.

So that had explained it away at least, the good thing was that most of their energies were light wielders; not on the level of Dr. Light anyway. Though such devices were possible to construct, it wasn't actually a weakness...given there were no bystanders. It was still something that he decided to keep in mind.

"Alright, thanks for coming clean with that, its what I came to ask you."

"No problem, as I wanted to share it right away. I'd overlooked it as a problem, since I noticed Earth isn't overexposed to light. But that was my error, I am glad I told it before something bad happened."

"Well, its alright for this time; but any information like that should be shared immediately next time."

Nodding to Cyborg, Moonfire just sat back and looked at the ceiling.

"I have left nothing out, that I promise."

This appeased the team leader enough to have him grin and a give a thumbs up.

"Aside from that, not half bad at all...you held your own out there against one of the worst foes we faced off with. In the past, Slade's been real bad news. I don't know what the plan is, but we'll be ready for him this time. Keep your mind cool, you'll need every bit the focus against him." Cyborg shared the words of wisdom before turning to go.

"Good night you two."

"Good Night, Cyborg. Thanks for visiting." Star's cheery tone was suddenly there moments before the door shut.

After he'd gone from the room, Starfire curled her arm around Moonfire and fell back with him on the bed. The Tamaranean princess had been through enough today to just want to lay back with him. She wanted to throw all worries to the wind for the time being and just enjoy the night with him.

Leaning into her hold, Moon had proceeded to think about the day while held by her embrace. Her touch was always so warm and inviting, there was nothing more to him more calming than Starfire's presence. He didn't feel the slightest bit stressed while he leaned into her, letting his nose rest in her long locks to sniff away at her scent.

With nothing to stop the two, Starfire let her body entangle with Moon's closely, just enough that their legs and arms were a folded bunch and she was there holding onto him. With little on her mind, she lazily relaxed on her bed with little concern about anything further. Today had been full of action and trials, she ceased her thinking and let the haze of slumber slowly take her. Only the following day would tell of the coming events.

(End Chapter)

Here we have it, the rundown: the doctors are finished and imprisoned, but now with the return of Slade, we have one thing to ask? Can the titans handle it without Robin?

It goes a long way to ask, Nightwing's in town and no doubt aware of Slade, will he clash with the titans or offer to help them? So many questions that only the next chapter shall answer~ Find out next time!

Till then adieu

-Quentix


	11. Chapter: Beats of a Heart,ThrummingStone

A/N: Well a long awaited chapter is finally here, this one I finally came to something that I can agree upon, while you've waited for it, I can ensure that you'll be able to enjoy this next installment, without further adieu I give you the next chapter!

(End A/N)

Chapter 11: Beats of a Heart, the thrumming stone

The past two weeks were tense to say the very least: with the return of Slade everyone was on high edge. Cyborg was doing his best to keep general order, but with Nightwing lurking about the Tower, coming and going as he pleased, things were even more stressed. This was something notable that Star took great care with handling her responses to him. She did her best to maintain a pleasant demeanor and not to feel awkward around his coming so often, even though it was getting easier with each of those chosen intrusions. If it had not been for Moon's being at her side, she would have reacted a bit more harshly, old teammate or otherwise he had no need to keep poking around. This is what led to Cyborg agreeing to allow Nightwing access to the mainframe in order to let him track Slade or any criminal activity. Starfire often wondered what could have turned him into such a loner?

"I suppose it doesn't matter..." with a gentle sigh, Star shut her book of choice and headed towards the gymnasium, she could use a little time practicing more in general, she'd hoped to find someone presently on her level as she needed to burn off some steam.

It was to Starfire's surprise that a thunderous crash echoed off of the inner hall, it shocked her enough that she raced to the hall to see the cause of all of the commotion. The sight was something invigorating to behold: Moonfire meeting Beast Boy's Rhinoceros form head-on in a pass, before turning back and the two clashing once again with BB switching forms to a Gorilla in order to meet the power packed punch of her boyfriend's with a punch of his own. By experience from sparring with BB on a regular basis, she knew better than to underestimate him or any of his forms; while not the brightest in battle he still knew what made for a solid attack form. She was happy to find that Moon was tempering the skills that he already head and making others stronger, now all she needed to do was get in on some of the battle action herself. This would make for a wonderful way to blow off some steam and stress.

Unaware of Starfire's presence, Beast Boy leapt backwards and evaded a wide haymaker thrown by Moon, who was attempting to follow the surprisingly nimble shape shifter's actions. It was only upon feeling a hand on his shoulder that BB turned to see Starfire, with a smirk on her face.

"Hey Star, what's-ahh!" he felt himself being tossed backwards by the Tamaranean princess, who was already swinging her fist into Moonfire's stomach, burying her knuckles into his lower rubs and dragging him off of the ground somewhat before slugging his face and shooting him towards the wall she'd tossed Beast Boy at. The stunned look on his face was enough to leave her feeling satisfied with how she caught him off guard, Moon was quick about catching on even being stunned.

"Don't tell me you two are done already? I merely got involved so there's no need to quit on my account."

The years had taught Starfire to be assertive when she felt it necessary and in such a mood as this, she would most definitely be getting involved in this degree of combat as there was no reason not to. To her satisfaction, Moonfire was the first to attack her by launching a wave of starbolts, the small blue orbs of energy glittering with the destructive and yet beautiful force that empowered his every action. They were of little consequences to her, something that the back of her hand easily swatted to the side. Star turned and side stepped an elephant's trampling as he charged past her. The Princess did have her skills polished, she ducked instinctively and avoided a rising kick from Moonfire, before meeting Beast Boy's whipping trunk with her forearm. The blow stung, but it was not enough to so much as slow her, since she responded in kind with a kick at Beast Boy's massive front leg. Fortunately Garfield's experience had served him well, his transformation into a garter snake and slithered out of the path of danger as he avoided a flying tackle from Moonfire. A tackle that was met halfway by Star's leap, she managed to cancel out the brunt of his charge and only succeeded in weakening the impact; since the half tamaranean did slam her into the ground from his momentum.

A move that she punished: as she grabbed Moon's shoulder and wrenched him to the right, reversing the hold and rolling over with him to the right; where her knee found its mark in his upper chest region before she'd tumbled forward and got to her feet. She was by no means ready for the tail club to her chest/stomach region by the ankylosaurus shifted Beast Boy, a blow which shot her bouncing back across the battle room's floor a few times. It was something that she'd managed to recover from, stopping her last bounce with a backwards tumble and digging her left hand into the ground to break the momentum of BB's hit on her. She'd had enough time to see him trying another charge, a blow that she'd met with a spinning kick to the side of his armored head. An impact that still sent Star flying forward, despite it stopping the transforming hero dead in his place: with his the side of his head placed flat into the ground. The battle room had suffered quite a few new impacts, with the last one shaking the tower from Starfire's employed strength. It was only when Cyborg came in about 10 minutes later that the trio stopped their intensive training, the leader of the team had some news.

"Well, glad you three could stop rocking the Titan Tower for a minute, we have word on some activity from Amazo, Dr. Ivo appears to have revived the android yet again."

Words that immediately put the three of them on alert, while Moonfire didn't know the doctor or his creation all that well, Starfire and Beast Boy knew all too well of the kind of trouble that android was capable of, with the access to the Justice League's powers, it did not make facing the superior creation any easier. Even after their gains in experience, many of them were already feeling the bruises they'd be having by the time they stopped it and the mad doctor from his inane ambitions. It was a matter of time before Slade would act and they couldn't have another problem on such a scale to be out in force. Starfire, Beast Boy, and Moonfire all received word to meet in the base of the tower in 15 minutes and each headed off to get ready. It was during this time Star took the opportunity to speak to Moonfire, in hopes of getting a quick response before they got to her room.

"Moonfire, you don't suppose that after this mission we could...go out for a while?" her words hopeful, since they had been kept busy by training and other duties alike. It had been a few days since they were doing anything beyond resting in the same room.

"Why of course we can, let's be through with this mission quickly then."

There were a lot of things that she wanted to ask him, to tell him once they were alone, something about this mission did trouble her. Hopefully they could stop the android before it did any major damage or even that the Justice League might be available to send some assistance. Normally, such a thing didn't bother her at all, but due to the fact that she was worried about Moon's reaction towards the powerful droid. It was without a doubt stronger than many of them gave it credit for, though as long as they kept it on edge; the advantage just might be their own. She couldn't understand why she was so bothered by what she felt, since Robin had left the Titans, controlling her feelings was normally the least of her problems.

_'I guess I am just worry too much...I'm here to protect him, plus its not like he's helpless.'_

It was to be enough for her at that moment, by reflecting upon the facts that she knew about Moonfire was very strong from what she'd witnessed; this coupled with her and the Titans being present would have to suit her needs. Something about Slade's brief interest in him troubled her, it had been bad enough when the bastard held an interest in Dick Gr-no...Robin at the time they'd been seeing one another. The presence of her ex-boyfriend had not made this time any easier on her thus far, he had been in close proximity to her often enough and seemed to be keeping an eye on Moonfire. Did he not trust her judgment? He was just being overprotective and she had felt that he was intruding, urgh...she didn't have time for this! They had a mission to attend to!

As the team departed from their base, Starfire stayed close to Moonfire for her own mental ease, at least she could help him if he needed her. Cyborg had caught news of Doctor Ivo raising hell in Nevada and while it wasn't near any major cities as of yet, if they didn't stop him then the damage would be far more severe than a few little townships. He seemed to be moving with a purpose and this made Star even more uneasy. Cyborg addressed this with a plan while they headed there, there was no need for them to go in blindly with no plan.

"Alright everyone, the plan is simple, when we arrive we assess the situation and move into Attack Plan Theta, we take point on three or four sides and maintain a delta pattern of attack. If you fall out of formation, then provide back up for one nearest to you with backup. Work to your strongest degree of attack, support your teammate. I'm counting on all of you, we can't let Ivo or Amazo get out of our sight, we have to stop them here."

The plan was something that Star could get behind, she knew that she could count on the effectiveness of the defensive styled plan of attack. She would be the one leading the attack with Moonfire at her back and this and this made the situation ideal for her, she didn't feel that any of this was too much worry. With Moonfire only recently becoming a Titan and not having faced Amazo as Robin had before, she knew from description that the menace of an android was going to prove one of their toughest foes yet. The factors of Amazo's powers having expanded were made clear by the view before them: with the titans spotting the towering android spraying a field of ice with his right hand, the ice chasing after another teen boy who was keeping ahead of it. It seems like there were some others who had attempted to stop Amazo and Doctor Ivo and wasn't having much success.

"Titans, Move!" As they split up, Amazo turned to greet them with a wave of ice from his hand, it was clearly not a normal degree of an ice sheet; as Raven made the first move in order to draw the android's attention. As three cars were telekinetically slammed into the automaton from three directions, the surprise attack proved to be successful. Even though the success was short-lived, for the android emerged from the ground just behind Cyborg and with fist drawn back, had become tangible once again before slugging the Titan leader straight into the ground.

The force of the strike had sent a small mushroom cloud of dirt and rubble into the air around him, it left Cyborg stuck in the earth with only his arms and lower torso trying to pull himself out. Though before the android could make another move, a solid beam of sparkling blue energy that shot him back with tremendous force; something that was quickly capitalized on by Raven. The dark wielding titan unleashing a high scale of her powers by freezing time for that instant and amassing a field of chaos around the robot with anything she could find. She positioned Amazo in an area surrounded by shards of ice, rocks, stones, remains of cars, stray starbolts from Starfire and Moonfire: the instant that her time control had worn off, a violent explosion resulted in from the onslaught.

"Accessing Red Tornado." the tone of the mechanical voice resounding as a massive whirlwind shot up around the smoldering pile of rubble and removed it from his body.

The robot's body was damaged, but not badly enough to stop its functions. It was clear that the body of would be functional under even its slightest of damage.

"Little titans, you don't think that your meager talents can harm a true magnificent craft of my design? He has the power of the Justice League! You can't possibly hope to best him so easily!"

Dr. Ivo's taunts were ignored, since the Titans had their hands full with the swift moving robot. Switching into its Superman mode again and catching a rhino charge from Beast Boy, it scanned him and then threw him into the air, now having gained the ability to shift its forms. The skill had not been employed just yet, in fact Starfire's fists hammered down on his neck in an attempt to stagger the android. An attack followed up by a massive shadow claw thrusting into its chest and raising it into the air, before a heavy punch from Cyborg destroyed the mass of darkness; Amazo was grounded almost immediately by the blow.

"My pet is sure thankful for the new power, however, with that your use to us is about done. Once we collect your skills, we are moving onto greener pastures!"

Again with a taunt following, it was as if the end of the fight: Dr. Ivo signaled Amazo to use more of his might. He had no desire for anyone to try and get any of the wrong ideas about being stronger. It was just when Amazo had begun scanning Starfire that a dark figure slammed into the back of the robot's head, shooting it back into the ground. As Star was dropped by Amazo, she quickly regained her footing and leapt back a great distance. Amazo could scan from any distance, but the arrogance of his creator had led the android to copy her powers up close and personal.

"That's enough Ivo, you're going down for good this time."

The bewildered titans who were regrouping looked to the source of the voice, Nightwing had come in to give them a hand, and not a moment too soon. The mood was an odd thing to have, but it was not lost upon the teen heroes, falling into an old motion behind their ex-leader it seemed like old times. It was the subtle gestures to Beast Boy and Cyborg to approach from the rear adjacent angles to flank the super-powered android while now bearing his Eskrima rods on hand, he challenged the might of Amazo with no fear. Amazo was infuriated that a non-powered human dared to challenge him, racing towards him with his fist cocked back. It was when he brought his knuckles down in a sweeping blow aimed for the boy wonder's neck and shoulders; with the intent of cleanly decapitating him.

A strike which missed as Dick had already dropped into a forward tumble, the copy robot was met by a set of two blows: one from Cyborg's sound blaster and the heavy charge from Beast Boy's triceratops form. As he had been forced into the air, it was Star and Moon's turn to strike; both Tamaraneans had combined a cumulative blast of Starbolt energy and unleashed it in the form of a heavy collaborative beam that the android was launched straight into. While engulfed by the blast, Amazo was about to respond by shifting powers; something that Moonfire counted on. During the instant the robot tried to become intangible, it was the repulsing force energy that he streamed into the combined starbolt beam's center that would shove the greater robot's form into the earth at incredible speeds. The force of which caused a deep crater, though Grayson's plans didn't stop there.

"Raven, now!"

The verbal command drew the full might of the shadow wielder to strike, Raven unleashed her payload of large stones, rubble, and gathered loose starbolts upon the downed android. An attack soon compounded by Xenith's shadow storm from above: an artificial formation of eight clouds above the rubble that began to unleash shadow thunderbolts, droplets of razor sharp shadow force. An excessive attack that quickly grew with a follow-up from Raven; who joined the storm's attack by supplementing her own constructions of shadow energy caused a heavy explosion of shadow flames which left most of the titans blocking the force of once the assault ended. The ground had been razed violently by the blasts, had they destroyed Amazo? The Titans looked on very hopeful that it had spelled the end for the robot, even though he could survive such damage granted his overall toughness.

As the smoldering android rose from the smoke, it attempted to take its chance to strike down one of the titans with the strength of the Martian Manhunter. It was a move that the android had made its gravest error yet, for Nightwing's plan was already playing out in the motion that he'd hoped for. Stricken by a frequency blast from Cyborg, Amazo was sent into a tumble in midair, launched back towards Beast Boy's diving beak; the android phased into the present space and had Beast Boy's beak form inside of its neck and head. As the robot exploded around the pterodactyl snout that had been well placed.

"A-ah!"

A frightened yell from the evil doctor as he turned tail to run from the battlegrounds, he had not gotten very far until finding a bolas had been expertly tossed around his ankles; effectively dropping him in mid-stride to the ground. With Nightwing's foot resting on the doctor's back, he glanced up at the titans and gave a thumbs up, they'd put Doctor Ivo down without suffering more damage to the surrounding space than had already been done. He and his creation had been stopped before making it to the outskirts of the nearby city. Though clearly this seemed to be an isolated incident, it did not account for all of the suspicious held by the teenage super hero group. They still had to track where Slade was headed next, all they'd need was some kind of sign of his presence, as the mercenary was extremely elusive and chose whenever he would allow them to see when and where he was active if at all.

"Great job, Titans, that was some grade A team work."

Pleased with what had been the outcome, Nightwing left the titans with Ivo in custody, he was going to drop him off at some police station, while emergency units raced onto the scene. Once things were calmed down and Amazo's body was once again scattered (hopefully for good this time), the teenage team would return back to base for some down time after such a battle. It was as they were returning to the Titan's Tower that Starfire took the opportunity to congratulate Moonfire on his performance. Granted he didn't really know any of Nightwing's actions or signals and yet he found a fitting niche in battle. It was a shorthand skill to adapt on the dime that made her boyfriend such a skillful adept at battle she'd found through several training experiences.

"Moonfire, that was amazing back there, you caught on very quick and it helped up put Amazo down, thank you."

"Honestly, I'm just glad I wasn't a hindrance, I took the clue where I could attack and just did my best to be there. It worked this time luckily, I'm just glad that we stopped him Star."

His humbleness about the situation was good, it was a trait that many young heroes lacked during their successes. Though he'd need to pick his skills up, since this was just a lucky break and she herself knew it. She had every intent to take some action and prompt some serious group training with the team and individually to better assist Moonfire's combat prowess alongside any of the titans, given that they each brought something to table in a manner of speaking. She was sure that Moon's overall talents would serve him well as long as he knew where he would act and what skill to use. This was a talent that she had picked up from Dick Grayson's tensure as Robin, it was the use of some strategic thinking and how best to make use of it when planning various actions. Her train of thought was broken by her boyfriend's silent thinking, he wasn't normally so quiet.

"Something on your mind, Moon?"

"Just about what Slade said, his interest in me is bothering me a little bit is all. I don't trust what he'll do next, I also cannot help but wonder what exactly is he planning? Just a lot of thinking."

"Trust me Moonfire, its not worth overthinking something that you cannot predict. Share your thoughts the next meeting that we have with Cyborg, but try not to worry too much. Remember that you're a titan now, whatever Slade does do, we're going to react as a team; not individually."

It was something that she hoped would put his mind at ease, since this kind of thing was approached differently by all. She didn't want him trying to do something solo or really reckless, in fact she hoped it was the furthest thing from his mind. Star wanted to bury the past and prevent the bad experiences that she'd personally felt drove her and Robin apart. Something that she realized could also result in her pushing too many demands on her new boyfriend. It really meant a lot of things that could go wrong, why were relationships so complex?

Moonfire simply nodded and put the thoughts out of his mind, though he had a lot of considerations, he did not have anything stable or top as a choice in mind. It was going to be a bit more of a game, albeit one lined with danger, as this one man was no normal human. He'd done some looking into this enemy, he was certainly a serious danger granted that the titans responded to him with a wariness that only suited some grave dangers. The fact that this mere man had evaded his first attacks as a Zagrah meant that he was evenly talented in such evasive skills as well. Slade was no opponent that he could take without true focus and effort, let alone of his present fighting skills, it would prove to be something beyond his capabilities. Leaving his mind to its own devices, he focused on the flight back to the Tower, he and Star had a date to attend to.

-Back at Titan's Tower-

Once back at the tower, Cyborg decided to put the Titans on low alert to keep an eye on the quadrants of the city in watches. Though he was sure to take advantages of their unique members and preferred times to be awake during the day. It made the shifts easy to place: Xenith & Raven had the night shift, He would personally take the early morning shift, Beast Boy had the late morning and early afternoon, with Starfire & Moonfire to watch the late afternoon and early evening. Once everyone had agreed on the choice times, the group went the choice separate ways to relax. It was a well done battle with Amazo that ended as well as it could granted what damage the monstrous android had already done to the rural area they'd been in.

Relaxing was going to be the number one priority of Tamaranean princess and she had already devised just what needed to be done in order to do that. Having guided her boyfriend back to her room, making sure that the room was locked to ensure their privacy; she took to just embracing him. Her arms wrapping around his muscular and yet slim waist, what was it about her lovely blue haired Moonfire that made her feel so giddy? The answer was not really clear to her and yet she wouldn't have had it a better way in line, he was a loveable and sweet soul who had illuminated her semi-darkened life as if he was a lantern of some kind. It was a soothing light that she was going to rest with one on one.

"I'll never know what I did right to earn your love, Moonfire...but far be it from me not to be grateful for all that we've explored together. The path together is something that I hope we can follow, for a long period of time."

She smiled gently and scooped up the blue haired angel, he had come into her life and she was sure that she fell hard for it...for all of it and hoped that her warmth was love...she longed to feel that and wished this was something that she could learn to feel again with Moon as the center of her world. She treated him as such and just let her worries melt away with his arms curled around her. Gently spinning around with him in her arms, she let off something of a rather girlish giggle, something about her suddenly falling into a familiar territory as far as her emotions were concerned. It was dramatically different from whenever she was with Robin back in the earlier times, but it still felt like a place that she'd missed so much. Starfire for the time being was subdued by her own emotions and held hostage, a moment that was clearly noticed by Moonfire, who slid down in her arms to stare into her eyes.

Not wanting the magic to end for his beautiful princess, all that she would feel was his body pressing into hers and the warmth of his lips flattening out against her own. Clearly he was brandishing the sweetness so that he might hold her captivated for a time, in that same instance Moon gently lifted her into his arms and started to stumble and guide her back to the shower and bath set with him. What he felt would be both relaxing and a little more engaging was some more intimacy that he was taking the heart of the mood, they had planned to go on some date earlier before the battle with Amazo, but something told him that she just desired a closeness that she craved. This was certainly something that he could offer to her and made no hesitation in granting her the one need that was held. With the means of taking his dear Starfire to a private haven, he headed into the bathroom while still holding the kiss; embracing her and eventually backing himself into a wall before letting her slide down to the ground to stand on her own.

As she finally awakened from the dazing kiss, both eyes opened up as she looked around momentarily, wondering when the two of them had gotten into the room. Though while she wanted to question why they were here, the reason was answered by Moonfire having stepped to the side of the tub and turning on the faucets to an even heat.

"Ah you decided that we both need to clean up first?"

"More that we need the time together, Star, there's no better place to be alone."

It made her heart thump, when did he become so romantic? She did realize that he wasn't even referring to love making, he was just taking about the one thing she cherished dearly; being together or nearby the one who made her heart flutter.

"Moonfire I...just thank you for being you."

"And thank you Starfire, for feeling the way that you do about me."

There were no better words more suitable for what she felt, preparing herself to enjoy the company of another while soaking did seem the best idea. She could have used the feeling of water in a spacious tub with Moon's warmth to just make it that much better. She would not realize that this precious time spent with her new loved one would be just another moment of last, before a devious figure made his first moves. This was the beginning of a simple comeback, it had all gone according to plan. Gathering Dr. Ivo's precious android parts from the small time cells that they were held proved to be just what Slade needed. He was able to gauge the teamwork and it was certainly impressive that they'd defeated the powerful android, but one test did not gauge all that he wished to see.

"We will see what you can do about this...little bundle of joy, Titans, show me how much you've grown."

(End Chapter)

Here we have the edge of the scheme revealed, Slade did grant Doctor Ivo his famous creation, but now we shall see what other horrors he might have in mind. It has been a while and it was refreshing to revive my sleeping fanfiction with a new chapter. Now to continue on~, I will try to meet the pace. For now just enjoy this one and we'll see each other next one!

Till then adieu

-Quentix


End file.
